Not like Inuyasha
by RoxyFoxy
Summary: Kagome is running blindly for her life to know that death is upon her. No one can save her not even Inuyasha.The only way to escape her death is to run back to her era, never return and never to remember....final chapter is up.
1. Inuyasha's kiss

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha! * note this is my first Inuyasha fanfic so tell me what you think!*  
  
I looked around my dark surroundings, feeling my fingers slip from Inuyasha's, and to find myself awake laying in the darkness, with the feeling of hard sand under my feet. My eyes adjusted to small caved place, with stone walls boxing me in. I could only look up, for the hope that Inuyasha was trying to get me out of this hell, but then again I was wounded as my blood flowed on the black sand. I had no idea where I had fallen, or where I was wounded. I couldn't see my hands infront of my face, but I could feel wetness on my hands, and flinched as I felt the deep cut of my wounds. " Maybe Inuyasha doesn't care about me, so I'm dying in this pit.." My eyes clearly looked at the sand, clearly this was like dead burnt ashes, and my eyes opened wider remembering where I was.  
  
" I'm, I'm back in the well!" I could feel myself sinking into the demon ash, further feeling something grabbing a hold of me, and clawing me through my gaping wounds. " Inuyasha!" The moment I bloody screamed, I fell through the ashes with a demon biting and slashing my wounds. " Get, get away I'm warning you!"I felt cold hands, wrapped around my throat with long nails impaled into the back of my neck. A fierce looking demon dragging me through the ocean water, and with a breath to scream, my blood painted the blue ocean until I felt the nails violently impale through my neck. My eyes blankly stared at the ocean, until I began to sink to the ocean floor, with the demon ripping his claws from my neck, and all I could think, I was dead for sure.  
  
My eyes adjusted again, as I chocked and feeling the cold hands wrapped around my neck again. The claws were gently against the back of my neck, as my back was far into the water splashing my face. I felt myself gasping, as the water was clear, but still I flinched from my wounds, and I had to think quick. " Why am I not dead yet? What does this demon want from me?" I looked up to the surface to see a fading image of a pure white vicious demon, that pulled me up from my neck. I was pale as ever, and my wounds were raw and red still seeping through the blue water. As I coughed to breathe, and I swiftly screamed and kicked the mysterious demon to the ground, only then could I recognize a familiar voice. " You little bitch, I try to save you and this is how you repay me!?" I clearly blinked and batted my lashes until I saw it was Inuyasha, who repeatedly glared at me with his fangs rubbing his bruised face. I had no clue what just had happened, but whatever it was I couldn't remember it. I was relieved that was only a dream I had, and Inuyasha had to make sure I was alive, the only way to get the jewel whole again. I shook my head and drenched the water from my hair, as he supported my back from the water. I slowly looked up at Inuyasha's angry face, then stared at my whole pale body with the deep wounds. " In-u-yasha?" " Ya it's me you idiot? Who the hell did you think it was?"  
  
I felt a cloth to my wound, and flinched which made me scream. " Stop whinning and moving you big baby. Your only gonna make the wounds worse." I couldn't keep my eyes open, I was falling back alseep and my wounds drained the energy out of me. Inuyasha sighed and dampened the cloth in the river. " Good, if she is knocked out, then it won't be hard to clean her cuts either." Inuyasha had the cloth on my bare chest, and I guess I wasn't fully awake to know what was even going on. He had me totally naked, with my clothes hanging on a rack near by. My bare breasts, and the rest of me was fully exposed and Inuyasha just double checked me over and looked for anymore wounds. " My eyes started to open little by little, as he separated my legs, and got a free shot of the exposed me. He clearly found a gaping wound near my vaginal area and soaked the cloth gently on it. He put pressure on it, as the blood soaked the cloth full as he rang it out again, and the cold water dripped on the walls of it, until I jolted alittle. My hearing was coming back, hearing Inuyasha grunt. " She'd kill me if she saw me over her naked and having my hand so close to there. Hopefully she won't wake up, I'm not done with this wound ." The cold water was enough to hit my sensitive area, and wake someone up. His one hand still holding the cold, cloth pressuring my vaginal area, and his hand on the left side of my shoulder, over me. " She looks a lot like kiko, when she is asleep."  
  
He gently stared at my exposed body, and my face removing the hair that was in my face. He bit his lip and gently leaned forward. He bit at my lip, and gently slipped the tongue, and for me to wake and feel his tongue in my mouth, and his closed eyes. " Hopefully she won't wake up." I felt something moist in my mouth, and I was coming back to reality. I slowly felt my eyes opening, and seeing Inuyasha's face and his tongue rapidly inching every part of my mouth. He grasped my arm gently, and pulled me back further as I blinked to see Inuyasha so calm, and quiet. I was trying to fight temptation, but the more I fought, the further his tongue slipped down my throat. I wanted to kick him off of me, but something stopped me, and I didn't know why, but I let him, as though I wanted this to happen. " What am even doing?" I could feel and hear the heavy breathing, and the lip smacking of his lips, against mine. But why would he kiss me, out of all people? I was dazed for moments by his kiss, and a part of me wanted to let myself go further with him, more then I could explain in words. I felt attracted to him in a instant. No wonder he was good with keko before. I grasped on with my hands from the back of his neck, and I whipped away fast, when is eyes quickly jolted open staring at me. Inuyasha went flying, as I just took a deep breath, and wiped the sweat from my face.  
  
" I can't believe I did that, with Inuyasha. God, why did I let him!?" We stared in awkward silence, and I hoped Inuyasha didn't see what I was exactly up to.  
  
I covered my breasts, and my lower region as I could still remember his hands down there, and his hovering over my exposed body. Inuyasha's was buried in the hard stones as he tried to attempt to get back on his feet. I was so furious afterwards, but I was struck solid, naked infront of him staring into his eyes, that contracted on me. The wind blew until I had chills down my spine, as I quickly whipped my clothes infront of me. Inuyasha just snickered as I was still thinking what was I doing in the first place. " Trust me, it ain't nothing I've seen!" I just glared at him as I darted behind a tree, glaring back at him. " Well, I don't want you to see me naked!" I quickly slipped into my skirt as I held my breasts, and stared at him dumbfounded. " What is a matter with me?" It was like I saw him a whole new way, and I couldn't explain it. My mouth watered, and I was fighting myself in my mind to figure the reason why I was acting like this. " Inuyasha, tell me what happened! And why was I naked with you, and your tongue in my mouth?" I slipped on my last piece of clothing and waiting for a guilty face. " Kogome! It wasn't like that honest! Me and you were fighting off a demon that manage to get a hold of the jewel. I was doing you a favor by saving you, but that only made it worst didn't it?! Next time I won't save you! I'll just let you be the bait!" I sighed and just sat beside him on the tree branch, and grabbed a piece of fruit, and stared of into space. " But tell me, why was your tongue in my mouth Inuyasha?"  
  
His eyes glared up at me, and shook his head in frustration to say why he did it. But I just looked out at the lake, and looking at him now, was almost the way Kiko would have seen him, and I had to shake myself to get a hold of myself. " Get a hold of yourself. It was just a kiss from him nothing else." Ya, I was lying to myself, it was more then that. He was actually caring for me more then he did before. He had bandaged and dried my wounds and that one night I couldn't ever remember. " You just looked like.." " What, her? That's all you still think about! That's all you care about, but the fact is she is dead now!" I jumped down from the tree and grabbed my belongings. The moment I thought he cared for me, he seemed to care about this dead goddess. Each time he looked at me, he saw her nothing else important at all. All I was, was a reincarnation of her nothing else important for him to see. And if he did love me, he would only think that because I resemble Kiko. I was growing attached to Inuyasha, yet something would always push me away from him.  
  
I just headed back to the village quick foot, as Inuyasha didn't seem to get me at all. I wanted to be someone else, not her, and that was basically what I was. Some stupid reincarnation that just symbolized a new her. " That's all I am, a reincarnation of that dumb bitch. She still seems to mean more to Inuyasha then me." Inuyasha didn't seem to get me, as I fled through the forest, as he trailed behind. " What the fuck is her problem now?!" I just ditched him and fled through the nasty forest hardly seeing my hand infront of my face I just wiped out and cried full tears. " I couldn't care less, what happens to him now. All I am is the living version of that dead witch he loved so much. But he doesn't notice me just her. I can't believe I even came here."  
  
He couldn't find me not matter what, as he fled through the forest. I really couldn't care if I was dragged off by some demon, maybe then he would care for who I really was. " God, what did I do to deserve this from her!?" Inuyasha was looking deeper in the forest, and then found himself into an open area, and looked around. " Where did she even go? For god sakes, Kogome come on! I'm sorry for whatever I did!" He sat angered and continued looking for me.  
  
I headed back to the village, hearing the echo of Inuyasha's worried voice. I couldn't care less, for he didn't really care, he only did for his reasons. I curled up in the blankets and drifted slowly to sleep, rolling and still Inuyasha was on my mind like never before. " Inuyasha why do you have to do this?" I couldn't get enough sleep, and Inuyasha was likely gonna come back to the village and talk to me about it. I slipped on my sandals and a robe and headed off to another lake. To have a cool clean bath, and to relax my tense nerves, and clean my wounds. " While he continues to look for me, I'll just go somewhere quiet. I know a cold relaxing bath at the lake, will cool me down. I just wish he realizes why am I mad at him. He just doesn't see me, regardless of what I do." I slipped into the cold water and whipped off my clothes that laid in a wreck piled, and dived into the freezing deep water. I glanced over at the forest one last time, and to see a swarm of crows fly out, but not him. " If he cared about me he would be able to find me. I guess he doesn't care about me as much as I care for him." 


	2. Only a reincarnation

All I could hear was crows lurking throughout the forest, that enclosed the lake. The moon was full, and I was still wounded badly. I twitched each time I held on my wounds, and the bandages seemed of no help. I just couldn't remembered what happened with that demon, it was hard to remember. I guess I had been slashed and hit too many times to remember the fight, but the slashes almost seemed to match up to Inuyasha's. " He still hasn't found me yet. Maybe I need time away from him, and think to myself. I don't know how keko, managed to control such a beast, and look after the jewel all at the same time. I just need to calm down. Every time everything seems right, another demon is right there waiting. Man, I just didn't think I cared about Inuyasha that much, and I guess I do more than I realize." I drenched the water from my hair, and emerged from my cold dark water. Looking up at the sky, watching the rustle of the crows covered the whole sky in a black fog. A chill went up my spine, as I held myself tightly. Why were the crows all freaking out? Something just wasn't right at all. " Hello? Inuyasha? Something is here." I felt something spring from the water and I screamed loudly, and closed my eyes tightly. " Inuyasha!"  
  
I blinked and saw the white demon infront of me and huffed to see Inuyasha's face. " What do you want? Haven't you bothered me enough already?" He just huffed and stared straight into me as though I wasn't real. I had tears streaming down my face, and he was just dumbfounded by it. " Why the heck are you crying now? I don't even know what I said to be honest!" He didn't seem to act like himself. Usually when I was upset he would comfort me rather then ask me what my problem was. It just wasn't like him. " You really wanna know Inuyasha? I'm surprised. Ever since I came here it was always the problem. And it takes you long to realize it!" I just smacked him away hard, his cheek was dripping blood. I actually hit that strong demon, enough for him to actually shed blood. I didn't care that I was naked infront of him, I would had cared before but just the fact he couldn't notice why I hated him, it just drove me nuts. Here I was naked crying tears and all he could do was question me. " Well maybe all you see with me, is kiko. All I am is a reincarnation of her no one else. You only kissed me because I seemed like kiko.  
  
News flash I'm not! All she is, is a dead bitch. That you still seem to see in me. Never once, have you proved to me I wasn't kiko. And who you knew along time ago was gone!" Inuyasha just smiled and lifted up my chin, I was freezing in the water naked and hopefully he would get the picture. When I looked up at him, he was thinking to himself, with the nice swipe of bleed dripping from his cheek. He seemed for once, he had nothing to say to what I said. He knew I was god damn right. He whinced abit at the pain, as though he let me swipe him. He looked like he knew this was the reason why. He kept a straight face on, trying to make it look like it hurt but I could tell from the twitching it did. I just sat on the shallow water and laid curled up still crying and looking at his bleeding face. " Ya, I am a jerk I wouldn't be surprised why she is upset. I thought I'd never see her cry and this time it's because of me. It isn't my fault I see her, to me that was the only girl I knew." " Look, I'm sorry, and I don't blame you for being fed up with me alright?" I just never heard Inuyasha be so sincere or care about anyone in my life before. His voice was demanding or insulting, for one he seemed to give a damn, and I had been waiting so long to hear that.  
  
I felt bad for the nice clean cut I gave him, but I was too upset to care about it that much. Inuyasha just turned around, he knew enough to leave me alone. " When did he ever care how I felt? I clearly loved him, and he couldn't see that. Maybe he only thought of her, because that was the only girl cared for him, but he was wrong. " Alright kagome I'm sorry. That's all I can say.." When he thought I wasn't looking, he splashed water on his bleeding cut, grunting at the pain alittle. When I looked at him, and his gashed cheek maybe I was over reacting. There was still a lot I didn't know about me and her, and somethings I guess I shouldn't know. He had saved me too many times to count, and seemed to help me with the jewel, more then just take it to be a full fledged demon. For once I thought I'd never seen a guilty look on his face, but his expression said it all as he looked the opposite direction. I had to admit I felt guilty for swiping his face. Maybe I was just overacting, or all he started to see was Kiko again. 


	3. Raped by Inuyasha

All I could feel was heartbreak, and my tears didn't seem to stop. Inuyasha didn't seem to budge from the rock, he continued to look out at the dark lake. All he could think about was her, and he knew he done enough to me already. I was growing tired and my tears eased me to sleep on the cold rock, freezing still. I awoke again to see Inuyasha hadn't left my side at all, still in the same potion last I looked. I smiled and fell asleep, just Inuyasha being there made it all the better. He glanced his eyes watching me sleep, and lowered his head. " I guess she hates me. I could see how she looked at me, and I guess I deserved that slash on the face afterall. She's right, maybe I am just a jerk." He slowly stood up as the wind caught his long white hair, as he jumped over where I laid sound asleep. He took off his kimono and wrapped it around my exposed body, and leaned closer to my face. He lightly held me close for moments at a time, " I guess Kogome, I'm not wanted right now." He gently laid me down, and flew off into the forest, and disappeared.  
  
I woke up feeling the clothing on my back, and the wind violent as ever. I looked down to see me wearing Inuyasha's red kimono, and him disappeared from the rock. All I could remember the gash I left on his face, and his guilty face. Maybe I was too hard on him, and that gash I left on his cheek he didn't deserve. " Inuyasha? Inuyasha." He was gone, and I knew why the reason. I went back to the village and easily wrapped my wounds tightly with the white band across my chest. I felt like it was my fault, and I knew it was.  
  
Inuyasha stood still in the forest, easily watching the crows fly by and lowering his head. " I'm such a jerk!" As he thought about me, something easily whipped past him, and sliced his back. A vicious demon appeared long fanged, like a white wolf. He let Inuyasha slash him as Inuyasha smiled retracting his claws to his face. " Don't think your gonna finish me." This demon had a sparkle in his eyes. He was slashing Inuyasha and pinned him back to the tree. " Listen you'll see that I'll get that jewel, and look after that girl Inuyasha. You will relive the same thing that happened to you an Kiko. You'll understand soon enough.. No half demon is gonna finsh me off."  
  
It had been hours since Inuyasha left, and I had tears in my eyes. " Inuyasha I'm sorry. I guess I shouldn't had lashed out on him like that. I left a pretty good slash on his face. It just bothers me all he sees is her not me." I looked around the lake and forest, and suddenly dropped to my knees. I was in tears, and I couldn't fight back that feeling. Inuyasha meant so much to me, and he was gone, before I couldn't care less. I could smell his scent off of the kimono, still I only wished he could see me. As I cried I felt a slight tap on the shoulder, and there was Inuyasha behind me, with a smile. " Miss me yet?" He grinned as I just laughed and wiped my tears. He sat beside me and held on to me. " Look Kogome. I'm sorry and I didn't know what I was thinking. To tell you the truth, I'll make it up to you alright?" I was alittle dazzled and confused by he meant, but when I looked up he had this determination sparkle in his eye, almost like it wasn't him. " Close your eyes."  
  
I just agreed as he leaned me back into the hot sand underneath me. He gently laid me back, smiling. I was alittle excited and nervous, I didn't exactly understand what he was going to do. His warm hands gave me chills up my spine when it touched mine, and the moon seemed to take over the whole sky. I relaxed as I closed my eyes tightly, as I felt his hair brush against my neck alittle, and everything was silent. I was pouring of sweat each time he held on to me, and I just relaxed and trusted him. I felt moisture on my lips, and a tug at my lip. My hairs at my back of my neck stood up on end, " Maybe he doesn't see me as Kiko." He played with the bottom of my lips, slushing the tongue slipping into the crest of my mouth, as I relaxed my tense mouth. I had no clue this is what  
  
Inuyasha meant but I was stiff, and it was different I couldn't fight back temptation not now. I breathed heavily as I slowly liplocked with Inuyasha, as his tongue touched the tip of mine. This was something totally unexpected. " Inuyasha is actually doing this." I was shocked and surprised all at the same time. Inuyasha was over top of me, kissing my neck and biting at my lips something I didn't want to stop. Ever since he kissed me earlier, I wanted him to do it again. His moist lips let go of mine, as I smiled and caught my breath. " In-u-yasha.." He smiled as I relaxed. He had a quick grin, as he started taking off my clothing, and I would only go so far, until I snapped into reality. His tongue laid against my breast going further down, and I just looked back at him. " Sorry, I just got carried away." As I relaxed more, I felt overpowered from him, as I looked at his devilish tongue licking against his fangs with a sparkle in his eyes. He tightened the grip on my arms, and I was rudely awoken staring into his face. " Inuyasha stop now!"  
  
He smiled and ripped off my clothing, as I was pinned down. This wasn't love and I knew it. " Stop moving.." I squeezed my eyes tightly, " What's happening!?" I gathered my strength to kick him off, but he had a hold of me. Soon I was streaming tears begging Inuyasha to stop. " Come on let the fun begin.." For once I was scared of Inuyasha, and for hours I was fighting him off of me, but soon I lost my strength, as I cried and squeezed my eyes tightly. I screamed and moved, but I felt my wounds get sliced even more. " Inuyasha, please stop!!" The sparkle in his eye, it just wasn't him. But that was Inuyasha in the flesh. Something had happened to him, and I was at the mercy of him. I was underneath him, pressured to the ground, watching him become an out of control demon. Never I thought I would be at the mercy, ever of Inuyasha. He violently possionsed me, as though this was planned. " This isn't like Inuyasha at all!" I screamed more and I was tired. He left huge gashes all over my body, and my arms and legs were flatten pinned. He just squeezed my eyes tightly, not watching what he could do to me. I was terrified, and my tears silently teared down my face. I had no energy left, and no voice to scream. I took my last breath, and violently screamed, but no one could even hear my voice. I peeked through my lashes, and I knew what was coming just like I thought. He ripped off the ties of the pants. After nervous seconds, he wasn't moving or was saying anything. I was scared hearing awkward silence. " Inuyasha, why." Soon I felt something moist against me, and I knew everything was all over. I squeezed my eyes tight and my scream. It didn't seem like Inuyasha but he was in the flesh. " Help me.. oh god help me!!" I tightened my eyes and hoped, " Is this really Inuyasha? Inuyasha let go!!!" 


	4. Just an illusion

I cried as I grasped the ground, and not from the pleasure I was given. My hands clawed at the gravel, burring my hands until they weren't bare anymore. All I could think was why he was doing this? But the look in his eye was nothing that I saw, and I trusted him but maybe if I ever got out of this, could I ever trust him?  
  
I screamed a bloody scream like I never did. I quickly panicked something had to stop him if I couldn't. I grabbed tightly to the ground, watching him licking his fangs in pleasure. Something in my gut was telling me this wasn't him? But how could I trust that? It was true Inuyasha never did anything to hurt me like this, ever before, but he was flesh and all. " What's amatter Kogome? Don't like what I'm giving you? I knew you loved me this was the way I planned to give it." I was sick to my stomach, this wasn't him. " I don't love you anymore!" I tensed up as he pushed harder against me. I looked at the gravel cemented in my sweaty palms. I whipped the dirt straight in his face, as he immedently let go, scratching his eyes out. I quickly grabbed my clothes, breathing heavily as I ran no looking back. " That gravel better been good enough to throw him off, and you might as well run faster Kogome, cause he's right behind me!" He continued to wipe the gravel from his eye, and his eyes shined reflecting me in the moonlight. I tighten my eyes, already imaging myself out of harms way. My feet didn't seem to pick up as fast I as thought of running. " You little bitch, you can't run from me!!"  
  
My feet suddenly picked up as my heart pounded, almost right through my chest. I never had been scared of Inuyasha in my life, but this time I knew he was capable of slicing me into pieces if he had the chance. I laid against the tree still hearing the beat of my heart in still silence. I hear the same thing echo in my mind, " That isn't Inuyasha, that isn't Inuyasha!" I kept making myself believe that. Maybe I was out of my mind for thinking that, or was that possible it wasn't him. " Inuyasha I know that isn't you. It can't be! This is something you would never do at all that wouldn't be like you. If that is you Inuyasha in the flesh, who else could it even be?" My mind told me, what I saw that was in the flesh was him. I just couldn't get myself to agree. I was fighting myself to believe what was true. " Kogome, you gotta know this! I've seen crazier things then this. All I can do is fight with myself until I figure it out. I know you Inuyasha you'd never do anything to hurt me, but I gotta prove this isn't happen!' My head spun, and my body was bruised with black and purple. As I hid and fought with himself, I felt something from over me slam into the ground with force, imprinting the ground, and claws that coldly picked me up from my neck.  
  
I felt the cold claws stand me up from my neck, as I felt myself going blue panicing bringing myself almost back into that dream. " In-u-yasha.." My voice was cutting out on me, as much as my breath was. I felt my head feeling heavier from the minute, I tried to keep myself awake all I knew this was it for me, once my eyes would shut they were never be open again. " You think you can run from me Kogome? It's your fault you stuck yourself into this position to be killed. Your just a stupid bitch I've never liked and I plan to get rid of you just like you seen me get rid of others. But I care about you in many ways. But you know you must kill the ones you love."tongue glided up my neck, and his eyes sparkling with rage. I felt my eyelids close looking up at Inuyasha's face one last time. " I know Inuyasha, this isn't you, it just can't be." My eyes suddenly closed, looking at his beautiful face, and his beautiful white long hair, hearing the last words echo in my head. I closed my eyes gently my head collapsing over my shoulder, that would be the last time I would remember Inuyasha. One tear dripped from my eye, I knew it was already over for me and I hung loose in his grip. " Inuyasha, I know it isn't you, it just isn't." He stared at me, with his wide yellow eyes and his fangs bared towards me. For moments I still stood in his grip from my neck, and my feet lifelessly dangling over the safe placement of the ground. " Finally she's dead. You don't know how long I was waiting for that to happen to you." He licked my cheek one last time, as I dropped to the ground as dirt flew and everything in my body crushed hard as though my bones were broken. He laid over me staring with his yellow cat eyes, making sure I wasn't alive.  
  
I felt my fingers twitch abit, and I wiped the tears that escaped from my closed eyes. My eyes slowly budged and I felt the feeling through my whole body once again. My eyes shot wide open. My surroundings were different I was laying in pitch darkness and chains wrapped all around my brutal body. " Anyone? Inuyasha? Where am I?!" I stood still, my ears twitched at loud roaring sound almost like demons, tons. I felt safer being now with crazy Inuyasha, then here. "Was it possible I'm dead? That I don't exist anymore? My tears continued running until I laid in a mix of tears and blood. I closed my eyes tightly as I felt the ground shake and echoes for soul thirsty demons waiting in the darkness. I began to realize, if my soul wasn't saved from this place and the clutches of the demons, I would never be restored ever. " Mother, father, brother. Inuyasha.. Please save me.. Inuyasha I know that wasn't you, it just can't be. You would never kill me.."  
  
I tightened my eyes, and gently opened them, from brightness which I shielded my eyes from. Sunlight blinded my eyes, and noises of villagers were around me. Where I was before, seemed to be gone I was somewhere else. I looked around the village, no one could hear me or see me as though I didn't exist. I walked over the bridge and saw this small young kid, with beautiful long white hair exactly like Inuyasha's. I was still shocked, " Could this be an illusion? But that young boy looks like Inuyasha." My eyes kept showing a resembling of the two. He was playing with a small ball through the square of the village. He was the cutest guy I had ever seen, and he was attached to that ball more then ever. The ball dropped straight into my hands. The kid turned around, with the cat ears and the long white hair. He knew I was there, no one else knew I existed but it was Inuyasha only younger. " How come he can see me?" He glared at me the way Inuyasha did when he held me by the throat. I smiled and gently gave the ball to him. He looked at me as though he had never seen me before. " Maybe this thing shows that Inuyasha is innocent?" I was dazed by this. As he stared at me he touched my hands and grabbed the ball, then his small claws dug into me as I screamed.  
  
The ball rolled out of my hands as he ran away with a grin never that I saw. I snapped out of what I saw, and felt heavy breathing against my neck, and Inuyasha clawing me with his hands impaled through my back. I looked over towards my pool of blood and water to see a true reflection of Inuyasha who was killing me. It was a pure demon and I was only tricked into falling into the pit of the soul demons. " That was all an illusion. I remember Inuyasha told me about this. I'm a soul ready to be feasted on! Inuyasha help me!" My spirit hung over the arms of the demon, that looked like Inuyasha. Everything was just an illusion just so the demons could kill me. I was at the mercy of them, and I cried one more tear hoping that someone would save me. My eyes looked into the demon's face, and the long white hair disappeared from my black ash skin, and the only thing that looked like Inuyasha, was the yellow eyes. " Let go of me! Get off!" I struggled to get out of it's clutches but I knew I wasn't dead as I planned. He retracted his jaw and his claws retracted outwards with me still hanging from his claws. " He's going to kill me! If my soul is taken, then I'll never come back! I'll never exist anymore, never see Inuyasha, family no one! Come on Inuyasha.. if you really cared for me you would help me out.. I know you would.. Please Inuyasha before everything for me is over."  
  
With my eyes tightened, as my whole body impaled all I scream, " Inuyasha help me before everything for me is over!!!!" 


	5. Inuyasha's Tears

My tears flowed all over my cheeks. I was lifelessly trying to hold on to myself, and soon I wouldn't be able to hold myself or live again. All I could hope for, was someone to save me it didn't matter. The pain pierced through my body and I was only trying to scream, and no scream came off my lips I was in too much pain too. " Kogome, you got to fight this.. If not a I know I might not have a chance to come back ever!" I could only fight off the pain as much as I could, but soon my guard would come down, and it would be all black from there.  
  
I still laid lifelessly on the cold, wet ground. Rain soaked my body, and my hair was heavier. Inuyasha still laid over me, with him licking his moist lips. " Finally Kogome your dead. I couldn't wait to do this. Ever since you came, you have caused me enough trouble and no human is going to ruin it for me." His yellow eyes grew brightly from the reflection of the moon. His ears twitched as he quickly turned around, piercing his eyes towards the enclosed forest. A shadowed figure moved from the forest area, almost an exact look alike only he resembled more of a white wolf then Inuyasha. He lurked behind the huge trees with his eyes wide open and fangs bared. He slowly looked at me with curious eyes and staring at Inuyasha and my dead body laying there rested in the ground, with blood and cuts that swarmed my body. His eyes flared red with rage whipping him backwards with his claws wrapped around his neck, and slammed to the ground.  
  
" Kogome! She's gone just like Kikyo. Every time I get close to something I actually care for, something has to take that away! That demon will die and pay every once of blood he has in his body for touching her!" Inuyasha was cursed, and now looking apoun him ownself image, that killed me. His eyes raged and looking at himself from a different view, and his thoughts ran through his head. It was hard for him to look at his own body, and image and to see me laying on the ground lifeless on the ground beaten. His eyes flared remembering something from his past along time ago. He only saw Kikyo, beaten and bruised and this human like demon angered hurting Kikyo. When he looked at " Inuyasha" and me beaten it brought back awful memories something he didn't plan on remembering.  
  
" This was exactly what happened when Kikyo was alive.. She was brutal beaten by this demon awhile back. I don't know why even Kikyo was getting beaten!" Her screaming echoed in his ears that made him snap into an awful state of reality. He was transformed and had switched bodies of the demon that pretended to be Inuyasha himself. This demon could only disguise it's self as one else, and he knew it would be hard for me to believe that mysterious demon was Inuyasha.  
  
" Your gonna to pay for thinking you can pretend to me just to get to Kagome! If she is dead your going to pay every ounce of blood you have, you hear me!?" He bared a fanged smile wiping the blood from his white kimono that was hidden underneath the red one. " Oh, you mean her? Inuyasha, every since that jewel resurfaced again and you were free from Kikyo's spell, well you said you hated Kagome ever since you had met her. I never thought a half demon could care for a human let alone any demon. You act like she is still Kikyo, guarding her from anything like this. Your forgetting Inuyasha Kagome can take care of herself. And Kikyo will always remain dead nothing will bring her back. So I'll do you the favor and set you free just like Kikyo was."  
  
Inuyasha eyes widened his eyes never trembled with fear until now. This demon seemed to know a lot more about himself and Kikyo even more then he was letting on. It was true Inuyasha had seem to hate me every since I came there, but why did this demon know so much? Infact this stunned Inuyasha and just like his own face, it left a shocked, angered look. " Why does he know so much? For some reason he knows about Kikyo and me way too much. But he will pay for laying a hand on Kagome." His eyes pierced at the evil Inuyasha with his claws stretched out longer than his original ones did. He was going to shed blood regardless until every ounce of blood paid for mine. " Your going to wish you never switched bodies.  
  
He smiled and stretched his claws out evenly infront of Inuyasha's face. This demon knew, if he decided to destroy the demon hidden as Inuyasha, there would be no way to prove to me that he was Inuyasha himself. Inuyasha didn't think it through, his rage took over him causing him to be the one suffering. His claws retracted as he sliced a huge gash into the left of his arm. " Now that I'm full demon you can't touch me without me repairing myself in seconds. You're a fool for switching bodies." " I'm the fool Inuyasha? You let your guard down and let Kagome die!" Inuyasha stood still and his claws sharpened against the tree darting them at the demon. " KIKYO MAY BE DEAD, BUT I'M NOT LETTING KAGOME SUFFER EITHER! DIE YOU BASTARD!" As he strike the one last time, Inuyasha felt himself suffer, pain pierced through his body and his eyes twitched as he fell beside me. " What is going on? I don't understand if I'm all demon now, why am I not healing? Why am I bleeding?" The wolf demon stood apoun the tree branch as still as ever sharpening his claws with his fangs. " Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha. You don't seem to get it when I say you're the fool. I still have the power to switch us back anytime I like.. Besides I knew with you in my body you could restore yourself in seconds. So really if you think about it your hurting yourself each time. There is no point of trying to kill me, either way your gonna suffer. As a full demon, or half."  
  
" How the hell am I suppose to kill a demon that can change bodies? Even when I was full demon he still managed to shed my blood regardless. How the hell am I suppose to fight off a demon that has such power? He is a lot stronger then my brother I never encountered a demon that could make me lose so much blood." He was back in his own body once more. His hands gripped his wounds trying to stop the blood. The demon was too fast, and Inuyasha wasn't fast enough for his own wounds to heal. To him he felt like an actual human for once. The demon turned around with one laugh mysteriously disappearing through the forest. " How, How can he be so powerful? He is too fast, and my wounds won't heal as fast as they do.I feel like a human.. I can't defend myself against such a strong demon. And Kagome.. what the hell did he do to her? If Kagome actually wakes up she'll probably look at me as I tried to kill me, just like Kikyo did.." Inuyasha dropped his knees heavily into the moist soil looking over my body with such sorrowful eyes. Inuyasha had never shown such a sad emotion let alone any. His yellow eyes looked over my body, he felt useless for all he knew I was dead, and that was all he could think.  
  
" Kikyo, Kagome.. Two actual people I loved. Every since Kikyo died, I just couldn't love humans anymore.. Ever since Kagome came along she had taken that arrow out of me.. before all I knew she was a dumb human. Each time I get close to something, they all just die on me just like that. Kikyo was wounded and died shortly after I did. Now Kagome was killed by my own hands. My own hands!. I let down my guard.. Kagome I'm sorry. Even though you hate me because I think of you as Kikyo. well I love you is what I'm trying to say. I always thought love was a weak emotion, until I experienced it. Now that I had gotten a second chance, it's gone just like that. That's why I never decided to .. love . I was afraid that if I became attached to something once again, something bad would happen and it would be all my fault.I guess what I thought was right. Only if you knew have of theses things.. " He gently laid me against his chest, and shielded me from the rain.  
  
Inuyasha still had a feeling I wasn't dead, that I was just out or wounded. just the things that demon had said made him fight with himself to believe what was true and what wasn't.. He gently held me close, as he still had the blood on his kimono. He was shocked, and angered it had must have been hard watching his own body, his own flesh kill me when he knew it wasn't him. His body was just a puppet for me to think before I died.. that it was Inuyasha.. The demon had a better reason to go after Inuyasha and I there had to be.Inuyasha held me close bandages up my wounds, he couldn't bare to look at the slashes his own hands left on me. He stood still never moving or speaking a word. Until tears ran from his eyes but really his tears were washed away from the rain it's self. Inuyasha had never cried in his life before, and the tears flowed. " Kagome only if you knew how much I really loved you. I have to watch everything I love die.. Kagome, even though as much as you hated me calling you Kikyo. all it was, was a compliment just saying you were as beautiful as her. maybe even more. Only if you could see Kagome how much I love you." One of his tears dripped on to my face as the rain continued to pour.  
  
Inuyasha still remained quiet and stood still. Holding my body tight to his with tears in his eyes. He still remained for hours quiet with tears, whispering the same thing. " Only if you could see Kogome, how much I love you..". 


	6. Kagome's warm lips

Inuyasha held me gently and a kiss on my cold lips didn't seem soothing. His face looked concerned and his yellow eyes never appeared sadder than ever. He kneed into the ground with tears in his eyes watching me motionless, hoping to see my face lit up with a smile and my arms around him like always. He pounded his fist into the ground yelling as he knocked down some trees, but nothing seemed to burn off his anger except finding that bloody demon.  
  
. "  
  
Inuyasha looked over me as his tear dropped on to my face, " Kagome.You just can't be dead. can you?" Inuyasha was fighting back awful tears and held me closer and gently placed his warm lips, against my freezing cold ones. I closed my eyes tightly my eyes waking from something warm pressured against my lips, and the white hair draped over my neck and the beautiful yellow eyes.this wasn't a demon but only Inuyasha. Heat burned all through my body waking up with my stunned. He leaned me back alittle bit and felt my cold skin turn warm, as my lips followed his. His eyes lit up with a surprised look and looked away from me, looking at me. " In-u-yasha?" The rain grew heavier as he held me tightly and he never looked so pure or cared in his life. " Kagome. I thought you would never come back I was afraid I lost you just like everything else." Before he could speak another word I felt tears run from my eyes. " I can't believe I'm back.. Here with Inuyasha. I never thought I actually get out of that place.. " The scars and pain I suffered from the demons were gone, almost that was like an illusion, but I knew I wouldn't be crying right now about it if it wasn't". I still had my nasty claw wounds but they were bandaged, and even though I wanted to speak I couldn't. My tears gently brushed my face, as Inuyasha comforted me as I dug my crying face into his shoulder.. " Kagome.. It's alright. Listen, I'm sorry I couldn't be there to be protect you but I'm here now. " His soothing face made me stop shaking, and my hands let go his kimono.  
  
I felt safe, and Inuyasha calmed me down in a instant. For minutes I couldn't stop my excessive shaking, after going through all that I didn't know what to expect if I was actually alive or not.My body ached and I had no energy left to cry, never in my life was I terrified and Inuyasha could see that. He looked at me and wiped my tears gently with his fingers. When I was about to speak, he gently laid his finger on my lips and I knew I just had to let everything out. " Inuyasha does care for me.. If he didn't care for me he wouldn't have been by my side, or bandaging my wounds.. I didn't know how I could think he hated my guts.. " He grabbed some logs and twigs and started a small fire that sparked and Inuyasha cursing trying to get it to light. The fire engulfed the air with crackling sparks as the smoke flew up. The fire grew bigger, as I sat watching Inuyasha quietly as I felt someone warm drop over my shoulders. " Here, your gonna get cold, until the fire actually gets going you might as well wear it." I draped the huge red Kimono over my shoulders sipping some hot tea warming up from the cold freezing rain. I stared at Inuyasha and thought, " Inuyasha that couldn't be him.. If he going crazy like awhile back he wouldn't be comforting me like he is now." I brought the cup up to my lip the hot drink sliding down my throat, I knew Inuyasha wanted me to relax, he never wanted to see me hurt or tears running down my eyes.  
  
He sat down as the fire grew and he quietly sat beside me. Inuyasha just looked towards my quiet face, and proceeded looking up at the full lit sky. " Kagome? I'm sorry for what happened, I was powerless to stop what happened to you. You probably hate me now for it.. I almost lost you Kagome. Too many things I've loved died and I was afraid that was sure going to happen to you." I leaned into Inuyasha's shoulder his eyes continued to stare into the sky, as he blushing alittle from me leaning into him. " Inuyasha. I knew that couldn't be you. You would never try to kill me, as many times I've heard you say you hated me I knew you could never kill me. I was scared Inuyasha. Before, I was sure it was you.. I felt safe for minutes and next thing I knew I was pinned on the ground. You probably believed I thought it was you, didn't you?" Inuyasha drank down the last of his hot drink and placed it down infront of the fire. His eyes sorrowfully caught my eyes as he looked down staring at the gravel. " Kagome I did.. Remember when I saw my " mother"? I was sure she was real, all it was, was a cheap illusion. I was scared that you would die and think that I tried to kill you myself.. I guess I thought a human only believed what they saw. I guess I was wrong.."  
  
He quietly looked down, I began to see why he was so upset and so sad. " Poor Inuyasha. He is only upset because the things he loved died. His mother, his father, Kikyou.. As much as she is hateful now he still loved her regardless. I would hate to see things that I loved died..No wonder he is so hateful and annoyed.. " I felt guilt stomach me up. I never understood why Inuyasha was heartless until now. I always wanted to ask him but I knew that would complicate many things for him than I realized. I caught something Inuyasha had said and that lingered in my mind. " He said everything he loved died. Does that mean he loved me when I almost did?" I sat there in silence as I glanced at Inuyasha you seemed hurt more than ever remembering his awful past. " Hey Inuyasha?" He just grunted and stared into my eyes. " When you said everything you loved died on you? When I almost died did you actually care for me?" His muscles tensed up and his looked at me blankly. He didn't know how to respond to that he just couldn't get anything he thought to make sense. For minutes I waited for him to respond and he got up and put the fire out. " Kagome.. I'm going to relax alright?" His eyes grew like fire as though I wasn't suppose to follow him. He slid the door shut as he laid down staring up at the ceiling. " Kagome can understand me more than Kikyo ever did. I don't know how a human can understand, such things. I was sure she thought I was the one that killed her, but instead she knew it wasn't me.. Of course I love her who am I kidding.? I honestly thought I would never love again. and who would love a half demon? Ever since Kagome came along. I actually feel calm and not hurt as much as I was.I know Kikyo isn't coming back and Kagome was right.. I just need to get everything off my chest." Inuyasha soon grabbed a blanket and gently drifted off to sleep.  
  
I remained outside throwing the last bit of water onto the smoking fire as the smoke rose and filled my lung as I choked. I was warm after and I could smell Inuyasha from just his Kimono. " I got him upset I know it. He wouldn't have stormed away like that. I guess I wasn't around to know what happened to Inuyasha before.And maybe I shouldn't know.. I thought all he was, was a mean half demon that loved to watch other suffer and kill everything in sight, and steal the jewel. Now he seems as though he doesn't care about any of those things anymore.. Sometimes I wish I never asked such things to make him upset." I grabbed the mugs and grabbed my other soaked clothes from the drying wood rack and grabbed the all in my hands. I slowly walked inside shutting the door and Inuyasha laid still on the ground quietly sleeping. I folded my clothes into my backpack and looked over at Inuyasha. He was heavily breathing and rolled over when he heard the floorboards crack. I saw something shine from the moonlight, and it wasn't his eyes. Silent tears ran down his face as he slept, but as much as I wanted to wipe the off, I knew I would just bother him. I threw my blanket down beside Inuyasha as curled up into the small sleeping bag as Inuyasha slept. " Poor Inuyasha.. I just want him to answer that question! Ever since I came here he hated me. Now, that's different.. Is it because I'm here with him? Doubt it.. I'll figure something out."  
  
*~* Inuyasha's Dream *~*  
  
" Where the hell am I? Where's Kagome?" He ran throughout the forest and found himself near the edge of the lake where a young lady sat with her bows and arrows. He quietly watched behind a bush as the lady got up throwing her heavy bows and arrows leashing an arrow in her right hand and the bow in the other. Her eyes aimlessly looked out near the tree, where Inuyasha was killed. " It's Kikyo.. " Inuyasha watched quietly watching Kikyo aim her bow with the arrow looking at something that caught her eye. As the person ran tripped right infront of Kikyo's aim. Inuyasha's eyes lit up with me laying on the ground and Kikyo holding the arrow near her head. " You can't go anywhere. Give it up." Inuyasha bared his fangs watching me underneath Kikyo's arrow. " Give, what up? I never did anything I swear.. I would never do anything to upset you!" Kikyo just showed no signs of emotion in her face. Inuyasha knew with that bow and arrow in her hand there was no way her mind would be changed. " That stupid bitch is after Kagome.!" Inuyasha tried moving but he was pinned with an arrow in his left side of his stomach. The wind blew violently as I sat there with an image of Inuyasha remained still on the shrine tree where he was once shot. Here he laid only by a spell and Kikyo aiming the arrows at her.  
  
" Give up trying to protect him! You aren't me and can never have Inuyasha! He vowed to love me and love me only, now you little bitch I must kill Inuyasha for his faults. My eyes lit up as I climbed infront of Inuyasha how was helplessly hanging. Inuyasha could only watch the fight between the two girls he loved as I stood infront of the dream Inuyasha. " Your not touching Inuyasha. You want him to suffer, just because he might like me. You always treated Inuyasha like nothing, and he doesn't deserve this." " Well if you were smart you'd move away and let me take care of Inuyasha. Don't get yourself in the mess. If you want to live I suggest you move away from him. Or else I just have to strike you instead." Dead silence fell between us and Inuyasha couldn't believe I was too stubborn to move from the pointed arrow from Kikyo. " Kagome.. actually protecting me?" Inuyasha was stunned he didn't want to watch but he had to. " Your not touching him at all! You don't care for him at all." She grinned and smiled her still face was now imprinted of a small smile. " Fine if you decide to give your life you to a worthless half demon, who is heartless and only cares for himself. Fine, you will suffer instead." I tried to untie the vines but they were too tight. Kikyo held her arrow up perfectly once I almost got him out, and arrow lodged into me setting me beside Inuyasha with me hanging still by an arrow. Inuyasha's eyes lit up his claws digging into the dirt. Kikyo just stared at me as the wind blew her hair back and the sound of silence..  
  
~* End of dream ~* 


	7. Inuyasha's misery

Inuyasha tossed and turned anger and I was woken in the middle of the night to yelling noises that came from Inuyasha. He violently had his claws dug into the floorboards as I looked over at him. I kneeled down shaking Inuyasha. " Inuyasha, Inuyasha!" He kept repeating my name over as much as I did his. " Ka-go-me.. you protected. me..?" Finally Inuyasha woken up in a violent way and his nerves suddenly calmed down. His claws were still nailed in the floorboards as he ripped them out. " What was that for!?" He snapped at me as I just looked at him angered. " Maybe I wanted to see what was amatter with you alright?! You were yelling, shaking and saying my names numbers of times!" Inuyasha looked up at me with his face red as he looked down. I slowly calmed myself down and sat back down into the warm sleeping bag. " Why was he even saying my name?" " I'm sorry alright?! Just never mind what happened Kagome alright?" I nodded as I moved over closer towards him. " Hey Kagome? You don't need to worry about me alright?! I can take care of myself so don't be wasting your time." He just rolled the other way as I began to get upset. I pulled Inuyasha back staring over him grabbing his Kimono. " Inuyasha! Listen to me for once! Without me you'd still be dead, maybe I shouldn't had pulled that arrow out.. If I can't help you Inuyasha then what is the point of me being here?!" My blood boiled as he sat there just grunting. " You've done more than help me Kagome.. you being here is enough.. Every since Kikyo died and you came along.. I haven't felt the way since. Just go back to sleep alright?" I nodded and Inuyasha threw a blanket over me as I warmed back up in my sleeping bag. " Maybe he does care. might as well get to sleep.."  
  
I gently felt a heavy breeze proceeding inside, and heard the sliding door move. My heart beated and my eyes shot wide open. " I'm probably just be paranoid.. " I relaxed my eyes once more and curled into the sleeping bag deeper. A shadow casted around the door as my eyes shot out wide again. " There's something here.Inuyasha." I crawled over to Inuyasha and shook him a couple of times. " What the fuck do you want kagome? I'm trying to sleep!" I looked at his angered face and looked towards the door hearing the awful noise slamming against the door. " Inuyasha. Something is outside.. " He threw off the blanket and just looked at me as though I was a pain in his ass. He whipped the door wide open and smiled. " It's only a tree branch slamming against it alright?! God you humans are scared of everything." I just sneered at Inuyasha and stared right over him. " Like you haven't been scared once in your life." He just paused and growled. " How about you shut up and go to bed! I had enough of you worrying about some stupid tree branch.. Night!" I just relaxed and looked over at Inuyasha as I cursed under my breath. " What does he know? Just because he is half demon he thinks knows everything.." The wind quickly picked up as I shivered feeling my blanket slowly drift off of me leaving my bare skin exposed to the cold. I could hear the floorboards crack from beside me as I shook as I felt the wind blow gently against me. " Something is here.INU!" Before I could scream Inuyasha's name I could see a tall vicious demon with glowing eyes pure blood red, and his long white mane blowing furiously. " It's that demon! Inuyasha!" His hand muzzled me from talking, as he threw me backwards as he laid over me nailing me into the floorboards as I moaned in pain. His hands gripped around my neck as his eyes stared into mine. Sweat poured down as I tried to move as he lifted me by my neck as I viciously threw him backwards into the wall. " Don't expect Inuyasha to fight your battles." He grabbed me as I slipped from the throat grip falling at least 4 feet in the air. " Inuyasha! " I reached my arms out as I almost hit the ground, as my hands wavered around to grab on to Inuyasha. I lightly tugged as my fingers slipped. " Your not getting away not now.. I told you fight me instead!!" He grabbed me by my hair as I almost reached Inuyasha as I thrusted backwards into his cold body as I dragged my hands along the floor as my fingertips began to bleed. " Let go you jerk!! You've already kill me and I'm not going to let you get rid of me again!" Blood smeared the floor as he pulled harder my hands slipping from the light grip of the ground as my finger tips stung and bleed. He wrapped his arms around me tightly and bared his fangs clamping my mouth shut.. " Inuyasha!! Inuyasha!!!" My eyes tightened as the demon quickly lifted through roof as Inuyasha's eyes shot open to catch a glimpse of my frightened face, and my blood from my hands grasping the ground.  
  
" Your not gonna touch her again. Your not after her.. your after me! So come here and fight me!!" Inuyasha jumped through slashing the demon's cold ice hands as I quickly fell in mid-air dropping back into the smashed hut with blood staining my white school outfit. The demon bared his fangs watching me lifelessly falling from his grip as his bloody eyes lit up and his blood boiled as he quickly lowered to the ground. The demon quickly smiled and darted past him as Inuyasha flew infront as he lowered his arm out protecting me as I was wounded underneath Inuyasha. " Inuyasha. That demon is after me! Inuyasha's arm. " Inuyasha's arm was almost sliced in half the wound with a huge deep gash as Inuyasha looked at me with his yellow eyes and his demanding voice. " Kagome, get out of here now understand!?" I looked at him as he maintained to still stay on the ground as the demon continually regained his strength. I could only blink as Inuyasha lowered himself as another vicious whip hit his arm, as he flinched and his heavy breathing trying to protect me as best as he could. " I'm not leaving you! Inuyasha you saved me remember? Why should I leave?! I knew I was capable of dying but Inuyasha had saved me and I wasn't going to watch Inuyasha get hurt. Inuyasha looked at me with angered glowing yellow eyes. " Kagome! I already told you to get out of here! I said I already can handle myself I don't need you to help me! Just shut up and get out of here! I'm not letting anything happen to you again alright?" I refused even though Inuyasha told me I just grabbed the bows and arrows beside me with a wide smile. " Inuyasha acts like he can do everything but he can't. After everything I've learned about him I'm not going to watch him.." I grabbed the bows and backed away and stood up infront of Inuyasha with the bows and arrows.  
  
" I know you aren't exactly after Inuyasha. You wanted me to fight you, you got what you want. So leave Inuyasha for once and try me.. you'll see what I can do." Inuyasha growled trying to pull me back but I refused to listen to him. Inuyasha was hurt badly and I wasn't always going to stand by watching him try to act tough, when I knew he wasn't. " Are you crazy! Kagome you want to get killed! You were practically almost killed once you want to be killed again, and for good??" He slowly got on his feet as I stood between Inuyasha and the demon with sweat dripping down my face. " Inuyasha! For once let me do something! You think I'm useless because I'm human don't you!?" Inuyasha studdered as the demon bared his fangs and slowly turned his emotionless face into a perfect cunning smile. " Inuyasha.. I'm surprise how much patientence you have for this girl. After Kikyo died all you've been doing is wandering for meaning haven't you?  
  
Love is nothing but an false meaning and for you it's your weakness.. you were only trying to be full demon to ease your anger of pain of this emotion haven't you? I guess being half demon isn't all powerful. And being half is your weakness." Inuyasha's eyes lit up as he growled as he slowly got up almost hitting back down on the floor. " You don't anything about Kikyo or myself. So I suggest you shut your mouth before I slice you in half!" I could stare into Inuyasha's eyes and noticed how furious he was when the demon had brought up anything about humans.. This demon could see right through him and get to him so easily. " Even though Inuyasha tells me to get out of the way.. He's hurt already,, wounded and wounded from loving everything that died.. So I got to help him now.. I'm the only thing left he's got." I brought back the arrow and saw Inuyasha's eyes almost filling with tears as he tried getting up. " Hey you!! Your dealing with me and not Inuyasha! So I suggest you go after me instead!" He couldn't believe what I was saying. His eyes began to wander as he looked at my serious face, and fearless. Inuyasha's yellow eyes began to flicker and his mind began to wander.. He suddenly looked infront of him. His eyes began to see Kikyo standing before him. The beautiful long raven hair tied back, and her serious dead-quiet emotionless face staring out with her arrows and bows in her hands. " Kikyo." He muttered slowly as he began to lose his focus and he was rudely awoken from my scream as the demon flew up and swiftly grabbed Inuyasha as the debree collapsed against me. " Inuyasha!!!"  
  
He could hear my screaming fear echo in his ear as he was being dragged through the forest. " She refused to die,,.. this time she can't." Inuyasha's grew with anger as he lengthened his claws.. " You'll die.. you want your head clean off your shoulders? Or do you want me to give you a painful and slow death.. so you can suffer?" The demon just threw Inuyasha and laughed. " You don't seem to get it do you? Your not able to cut off a strand of hair from my mane.. so what makes you think you'll be touching me at all? Plus Kikyo never cared for you Inuyasha figure it out. She never loved you she only wanted such a demon to protect her not to love her. Her lips weren't the only thing that touch yours." Inuyasha's eyes grew with anger as he slowly stopped remembering Kikyo screaming with that mysterious demon trying to kill her. The wolf demon could only smile as Inuyasha stood stiffly with his claws paused in the air. " That demon.. That demon was you, wasn't it!!! You were the one that tried to kill Kikyo didn't you? That's why you know so much of us don't you?! Answer me!" Inuyasha retracted his claws longer with him baring his fangs and his feet grasping the ground. The demon's mane blew slowly in the wind as the fur ruffled abit with his eyes glowing of pure excitement and satisfied as he had hit Inuyasha's weakness. Inuyasha's hair stood on his neck as he glared at the demon as he smiled remaining still. " Now you understand why I'm after you . I was involved with Kikyo long before you ever showed your face.. We loved each other so much until you came along and took her away.. I told her if I ever caught sight of her with you I would rip you apart and teach her who was better. She didn't believe me Inuyasha. When she was alone without you I decided to come and teach her and made her bleed and bruise until they're was no feeling left. Then I was almost killed by you after hurting you. Really Inuyasha it was your fault that is why I tracked you down.. After I heard the rumour you were revived I knew I was going to kill you.. and kill that girl so you would be miserable and felt how I feel." His eyes lit up with anger as he was deep in thought. " You bastard.. don't make up lies. kikyo loved me and even if she loved you first doesn't mean anything. You will pay for hurting her and causing her pain!"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes grew like wild fire as he could still hear her voice. " Inuyasha! Help me please Inuyasha!" The tears and the wicked scars and bruises were enough to drive him nuts and he wanted to kill me off so Inuyasha could suffer heartbreak and failure and feel what the demon must of felt. I was already out of that rumble and heavy debree. Gasping for air as my bloody fingertips gently grabbed the broken wooden pieces as I dragged myself out. The dirt was inhaled into my lungs as bruises and scars formed on my fragile body. " I'm surprised I made it out of there in pieces. why is he trying to kill me? I can tell he isn't after the jewel there is something else he wants from Inuyasha.but what?"  
  
My eyes wandered as I fell into the hard ground feeling it underneath my feet once again. The forest was lit with fury of light as I covered my eyes as I was blinded and my eyes shot wide open and hearing Inuyasha yell. " Inuyasha!" I grabbed the arrows and bows and proceeded into the blinding light where the wolf demon latched over Inuyasha with his white mane blowing in the air and his fangs against Inuyasha's face. He placed his paws over his chest and placed at his weight on Inuyasha as blood began to bubble from his mouth. " You are weak and worthless.. and protecting that girl is just a waste of your life.. So if your done wasting your time I will spare you now out of your misery .. I don't know what you even love about those creatures. I guess being half demon is the cause of your faults Inuyasha. Why do you protect such a fragile thing that could easily die from the swipe of my claws..?" Inuyasha wiped the blood from his mouth as his paws dug deeper into his stomach as claw marks felt pinholes through him. " Answer me Inuyasha." Inuyasha began wincing and tightening his dull claws in the dirt holding on as the immense pain hit like a dozen sharp blades. " Ma-maybe..because this human.. actually.. cares for me. and so do I. at least I'm not so lonely and a bloody bastard like you!" The demon's eyes were like red crescent moons as his fangs grew bigger draping over Inuyasha's face. The demon just lifted his paws of his chest as Inuyasha spit the excess blood onto the ground. The demon's eyes widen with his a loud growl as the wind picked up as Inuyasha's eyes lit up as the demon quickly smashed him into the ground swiping the left side. " Inuyasha you make me sick!!! You will never love again.He ripped off the torn skin and flesh as Inuyasha's eyes glew as he was impacted and blood flying from all different directions and from his mouth. " No.. Inuyasha! Inuyasha!!!" Inuyasha's face had death written all over him as he saw glanced at me behind the shadows. " Ka-go,,me.." He slid into the wet ground as he hit the ground hard enough to shatter him. His hands twitched as his claws remained of the demon's blood, as his mouth began to blood rapidly.. His eyes tears and his yellow eyes grew dull and his beautiful sorrowful face and hearing his echo of his beautiful voice saying my name..  
  
Tears ran down my eyes as I ran out of my hiding as the demon licked his blood that was splattered all of his face, black and thick blood of Inuyasha's.. My heart began to weaken and I trembled running out just hearing his wicked scream and him struggling to say my name. " Inuyasha.. no your not suppose to die.. Inuyasha! Inuyasha!!!" My head began pounding my stomach began to twist and my tears engulfed my face. He laid motionless in the dirt as his whole entire body was filled and wet with black blood, laying in a pool of dark nasty blood. His hands began to slowly loosen as I grabbed his hands looking about his speechless face as he moaned of the pain. I knelt down with tears rolling down my face as his yellow eyes began to lose focus. " Ka-go-me.. I love you..  
  
I'm..sorry..it's all fault.." My eyes began to bleed of pain and tears imaging the nasty blow to Inuyasha that was began to rape my mind.. " Inuyasha.. your not suppose to die.. Inuyasha.. please, please stay! Your not suppose to die this isn't right!! Inuyasha!! Inuyasha!?" He slowly embraced his injured around me weakly as I stared into his sorrowful face and his eyes trying to hold back the tears that made his eyes glitter and glow. " Sorry Kagome. If I could fix this I could.. I love you so much more than you can believe.. Take care Kagome." My eyes glittered of tears as it drenched Inuyasha's glowing face. " What you mean take care? You can't die on me you just can't!!! Inuyasha!!" He slowly whispered in my ears that he loved me lightly attempting to kissing me on the lips as he slowly fell backwards, as his eyes lost focus and his beautiful yellow eyes went dull. His hands slipped from mine and his beautiful smile escaped his lips turning into an emotionless face. " Inuyasha?!! Inuyasha you can't die you weren't suppose to..!! Inuyasha!" My head rested on his chest as I grasped his blood full Kimono.. " I'll never leave you Inuyasha!!!" Inuyasha lied lifeless as his warm body, as I remembered his beautiful smile was all I could remember and his beautiful glowing yellow eyes.. " Inuyasha.. please don't leave me. your not suppose to go Inuyasha.. Inuyasha. I love you please don't let go." 


	8. Did you really love me?

My heart pounded and I began to feel weak and uneasy. The demon dropped heavily to the ground with his eyes beating on me restlessly and licking the deep cuts that Inuyasha had craved into his fur. I kneeled looking over Inuyasha waiting for his eyes to flicker and get back up on his feet again, but he remained still.. I clamped my hands over his chest lifelessly shaking and full tears running down his face. " Inuyasha.. " My eyes began to loose focus and I could hardly believe this was real. " Inuyasha your not suppose to die, you are suppose to protect me! It's my fault for coming here.. If I never came here then Inuyasha wouldn't have died!! It's all my fault..I let Inuyasha die.. He didn't deserve this!! Now, I'm all alone I know how Inuyasha felt when Kikyo died. Without Inuyasha I'm lost.. If I never even came here or met him he would have been better off!!!" My tears began to consume my face, as my eyes were red and swollen. I was afraid of what was going to happen to me now. Without Inuyasha I was nothing.. I knew I was only a human that could die in a instant. but without Inuyasha I knew I had to leave get out of here."  
  
" Doesn't it hurt when someone you love dies on you? He said that he loves you and would protect you? I put him out of his misery.. after Kikyo died he was a wreck and he wanted to die.. to him there was no point of being here. Now that Inuyasha is gone, I must take care of you.. The look in his eyes when I killed him showed how much he must of cared for you.. he knew that you would suffer the same thing but he was powerless to stop it.. Now I must kill you in order for her to feel my misery." His eyes glew brightly of blood red as his fur was red all over, just seeing Inuyasha's blood all over made me feel useless.. My eyes were shot wide open hearing his words echo in my ear.. " He's after Kikyo. He killed Inuyasha to take revenge of him taking her away from him.. He's only after me because I'm the reincarnation of Kikyo!! What am I going to do.. There's no use crying Kagome anymore.. Inuyasha is dead now.. I've got to save myself now.. If Inuyasha died for me he must of known that this demon wasn't only after him either. Come on Kagome you need to leave and get out of here! I wiped my tears staring into the pit of the demon's eyes with his eyes full of pleasure.. My eyes looked through the trees tightening my grip as my muscles tightened. " I gotta run.. as hopeless as it seems I have to try to escape.. Inuyasha vowed to protect me and has, I wish this wasn't hopeless!" My eyes tightened as my eyes watched the demon as his fur ruffled in the cool dead air. I closed my eyes and began to get up but I felt my body freeze from the neck down, as my face was frozen looking towards the demon. " I, I can't move! I'm paralyzed!"  
  
He licked the blood of his claws as a dim smile rose through the shadows and me lifelessly beside Inuyasha. His hands began to turn cold, and lifelessly was fading away and I knew he was effort trying to hold on. Inuyasha's face and presentence was enough to keep me safe, now he was just a cold corpse that suffered and would continue wandering for his meaning. Inuyasha never understood why he was here, and he wasn't suppose to die.. " So young girl have you realized your efforts are attempt less and love is just a fake emotion that makes you believe this pain is real? Inuyasha, wanted to be killed in order to be back with Kikyo, he always wanted it that way.. You can believe all you want but you failed of holding on to him.. I have done him the favor of killing him off and also my revenge that was effortless waiting to do for some many years. You must die for being the reincarnation of that betray Kikyo.." He rose off the limber tree branch as the wind picked up swaying me and thrashing me towards Inuyasha's dead body, as a tight grip pulled me back as Inuyasha began to come only smaller. I tightened my eyes as my voice could hardly make a sound as he ripped his fur around my neck. My eyes slowly opened as I laid on my back, facing the pitiful demon with his eyes full of blood, and thirst to kill anything that had to do with Inuyasha, and for the fact I was a recarnation. A chill went up my spine as his spiny paw like hands wrapped around my body.. I could hardly think I was traumatized.. was he going to kill me? I tightened my eyes not to see his blood red eyes staring into mine, his eyes reflected everything and he wanted me dead, but why hadn't he killed me yet? There was something else to this then that.  
  
A wisp of cold air touched the back of my neck making my nerves and hairs stand up on end. My lips trembled with fear as moans only escaped my mouth and only to try to call out Inuyasha's name, but I knew nothing would bring him back. " Death is better then life." My thoughts began to change and the thought of Inuyasha dead made me want to go with him, only if we had both been killed, it was better than just us serperated. " You smell exactly like Kikyo.. The black hair, the courage attitude I loved and adored her for.. Afraid of nothing as if it didn't bother you. " He slowly grabbed caressed me and grabbed me by the chin tilting my head up to level with his..  
  
" But, everyone has a weakness.. even Kikyo did.. How come now you can look me in the eye with such confidence? Before you were terrified to look into my bloody demon eyes.. It's like you almost except getting killed, I can see it in your eyes.." My lips still trembled and my heart beated faster the way he talked he could see straight through me.. My thoughts that were in my head seemed to somehow he could read as though just by looking into my eyes he could see that. " Inuyasha thought I was Kikyo too. Listen I'm not her so you might as well kill me! You know without Inuyasha I'm defend less and yet you earned to kill me. What is stopping you?" His eyes flickered and his eyes seem to light up as though he had a meaning. He was deep in his thoughts as he smiled as his fangs were partly bared effortlessly. " I can't kill such a beautiful person that resembles the priestess herself.. Never question me!!" He tightly wiped me as the fur gripped my neck in a firm hold as my throat began to choke my words. I gasped as he wiped me back slashing my left shoulder. " You know Inuyasha wouldn't want you to die.. Except die loney.." I was begging in my thoughts for me to die and this demon wouldn't let me.. He smiled as the moonlight outlined his white fur as he glowed just like Inuyasha.. His eyes flickered and his cold hands grasped my face and his lips lured me into his struggling to get out of his lip grip, and the grip around my neck. His saliva was powerful enough to paralyze me and I could only image Inuyasha, but I knew this wasn't right, something was wrong! " I'm trapped! This demon isn't killing me but I'm practically at his mercy!" I tried not to enjoy it but something was making my mind believe that was Inuyasha himself biting at my lips. " That isn't Inuyasha!! But- his face, his white long hair. "  
  
This powerful demon had me believe this was Inuyasha, and the demon wasn't killing me for the fact I looked exactly like Kikyo. " Inuyasha.. your dead? Aren't you?" My eyes dazed and what I wanted to happen that I had fanaticized about became my own reality, meanwhile I was only blind. His long white hair swayed in the wind, and I could only turn my dim face into a brightened smile that made my mouth melt. " She can't predict such things.. For so many times I have done this and made every women believe it was someone they actually loved, in order to gain they're souls and whatever else I deserve.. Only if Inuyasha understood how easy it is to manipulate human girls. so careless..loyal, unloved, wanted to be wanted.. For loving anything and Inuyasha is her fault why she is blind.. for her it is real, until she will relive the pain in many unexplainable ways.. As beautiful as she is I cannot let her live, except continually suffering pain, and herself begging for herself to die.  
  
" His lips softly were against mine and my eyes remained relaxed and closed. The demon smiled catching his breath as his fangs bit against my lip as blood slowly poured through my lips. " Humans are so some far worthless.. She would probably give up her life to see Inuyasha again, that's why she looks at me with such anger and confidence.. I'm sorry Kagome but it's time to face the truth nothing is going to bring him back!!" My eyes shot open and Inuyasha's face disappeared, and my lips swelled and full of blood. ' You'll never see Inuyasha again.. You only wish for yourself to die and be reunited with him.. If I was a human and knew I could only live one life I sure as hell wouldn't waste it to see some worthless half demon!" I felt myself moving backwards putting my hand to my lips, and tears running down my eyes out of fear. His smile grew on his face, as the ground that supported me broke underneath me, as I screamed watching the opening becoming smaller and I began to fall downwards into the unknown pit. " I don't know what's happening!! I don't even know if he wants me dead or alive anymore!! I wish I could go back, and see Inuyasha and my family.. I knew ever since I came here I was a threat to everyone.. I could let go of this branch and kill myself.. But my hands won't let go there's got to be a reason." I trembled swaying through the wind, as my feet lifelessly dangled below the smoking dangerous pit. Tears ran down my eyes, as the demon smiled once more and gazed into my eyes.  
  
" Inuyasha, is worthless half breed that never loved you.. He always wish to be back with the dead beautiful Kikyo." My eyes wandered as the tears ran off my cheek falling down towards the ground. " Inuyasha is nothing!!!" I screamed as my last finger grabbed my end of the tree branch as the wind rocked me violently. He smiled as I screamed.. " Inuyasha is worthless.. always wanted Kikyo.. As for you your out of his life.. He never loved you Kagome. never." His voice echoed in my ear as I tried holding on. " He did he love,, Inuyasha did.. didn't he? Is that why he let himself get killed in order to see Kikyo again? That can't be true! Inuyasha!" My last words that came out of my mouth, and soon I watched myself let go falling heavily, and dying in my thoughts, watching the world around me becoming black. " Inuyasha.. you've always loved me haven't you?" 


	9. Kikyo's Return

I continued to fall into the unknown dark pit that began to swallow my soul and my very thoughts. " Maybe that demon is right... Maybe he never loved me... That's probably why he wanted me to back out of the way.. in order for him to spare his own life selfishly to met the beloved Kikyo and once be reunited again... He selfishly let himself die to met with Kikyo, and let me believe he died to protect my life and my very soul. I was so blind..! he never loved me but used me so his heart wouldn't be reminded of Kikyo, until he found his way he used me just like Kikyo had used Inuyasha... Inuyasha.. " My memories of him began to pour remembering everything about him. His beautiful face, his yellow eyes.. soon all disappeared from my mind. His face was slowly fading with his voice slowly whispering sorrowfully, " Only for you.. Kagome.." The demon's face slowly disappeared getting smaller until his serious face faded like the meomories of Inuyasha. I slowly closed my eyes as I slowly fell into the pit feeling like I should accept the fact that I will never die. " Inuyasha... you mean nothing to me no more..  
  
" Poor Inuyasha. The fool I once desired and loved once long ago, has finally met his end. I can't believe I loved such a demon, until I died once shattered my heart for loving that incarnation that resembles me. Inuyasha you made me so much stronger, my heart isn't pure and can't be broken for there is nothing I care or desire except your death and for me live again with a real body and return to punish that daring little Kagome, who meant so much to you." Her emotionless face stared upon the shikon jewel slowly grasping it in her cold hands as it beautiful brightened up the dark cave that surrounded her. " This very jewel you touched that you once tried to take.. If you cared Inuyasha you wouldn't have turned against me and steal the precious jewel I once guarded with my heart and soul. It was because of you Inuyasha, I had to make a decision to sacrifice myself with the jewel so no demon, human or half demon would ever use it's powers. For fifty years I've been dead, only to be revived with a body of clay and you to be set free from that young mortal. You shouldn't have been set free Inuyasha, after fifty years you were free and me to only live off of souls and clay for me to live. I'm glad your dead Inuyasha, something I desired..." Her eyes calmly looked at the jewel remembering the unfaithful day when Inuyasha had swiped it from her. Her hands she vaguely looked at, as the souls formed around her with a mysterious blue glow and her face with an angered sorrowfully face.  
  
She admitted she feel great knowing Inuyasha had died but something left her sad to know she was only alive by clay that formed her body, and souls that kept her own awake. Her eyes drifted from the jewel as she felt something shock her as her eyes shocked opened, " That presentance. .a presentace so great is near.." Her hands trembled as she held on to the shikon jewel as it glew brightly as it gave off the pink ora as Kikyo's eyes searched around with her arrows lodged in her hands. " Whatever you are I know you are after the shikon jewel of the four souls.. I demand you to show your face you cowardly demon, or die into a bloody grave.." Inuyasha stood dazed and awoken from a familiar voice that snapped him to reality. " I'm dead.. but that voice.. that's the voice of Kikyo.. that can't be her.. she died along time ago.." Inuyasha focused his eyes as he could see the beautiful women, with the long black slick raven hair tied back and the determined emotionless face with the shikon arrow brightly glowing. Inuyasha could hardly believe that he was with Kikyo. " Kikyo.." His sorrowful face whispered as Inuyasha regained his strength. " Why doesn't the demon remove it's self from the shadows.. ?" Her hands nervously held the arrow directly towards the shadow. " Come out now you demon if it is the shikon jewel you desire..." Her hands slowly let go as the arrow drew forth as Inuyasha flew backwards pinned the ground and slowly let out grunt from the gaping whole that was left.  
  
" Inuyasha?.That can't be.. he was killed from that vicious demon.. but it's him in the flesh and blood.. But why is he here? He should be rotting where the dead wandering souls of demons threve to live.. " Inuyasha looked calmly seeing Kikyo's beauty remembering her just the way she was before she died.. " Kikyo.. you don't know how long I've waited to see you once more Kikyo.. After you died well I couldn't move on .. All I could think and desire was you.. to have you back in my arms and remember the beautiful look on your face.." Kikyo bit her bottom lip as she grasped the shikon jewel harder making her remember the Inuyasha she onced loved. His white hair and mysterious eyes grew apoun her as she grabbed another arrow furiously holding it hardly with the bow. " This isn't what I desired.. I desired your death, Inuyasha. To watch you die horribly until you screamed of pain while blood dripped from your vains.. I didn't desire this at all..!" Inuyasha lowered his head down as his heart felt like it was shot in. His eyes sparkled with happiness even though Kikyo's words hurt him he still wanted to see her once more. " Kikyo, I don't care how you feel about me anymore. I wanted to be back with you that was my wish, to be back with the person I loved and cared for after I died Kikyo.. This was my desire to be back with you.. I may have died Kikyo, but that doesn't matter to me. Dead or alive I'd be back for you.. Kikyo's downed the arrow directing it towards the ground away from Inuyasha's face. Her arms restrained from the arrow as it still waited in her arms for her to shoot him. " If she hates me, how come she has downed her arrow? Is it because she remembers who I was..?" Inuyasha ripped out the arrow and slowly stood on his feet as he stood in the blue ora of the gathered souls. His eyes never fixed off of her, as he slowly moved towards her. " I love you Kikyo.. No matter what I always will. If your willing to remember that or not. I would go to hell and back with you if you desired. He slowly backed her up as she leaned backwards to the ground. His warm hands grabbed her waist as her hands grasped him to let herself free of the kissing embrace. " Inuyasha let go.." His lips slowly met with hers. To him it didn't matter if she had a body of clay he wanted her back and begged for her touch and love once more. His lips touched hers as she closed her eyes embracing the feeling one last time.  
  
" For fifty years he's still longed for me back.. pathetic half demon.. all guys are fools just like him only if you remembered who I am now. Inuyasha is loyal and would do anything for me. Every travel to me to hell if I desired.. I'm not gonna kill Inuyasha.. But I will let him believe he had won my heart, and for him to kill young Kagome that will be my disire. Inuyasha's touch is something I miss and his sweet taste. But that was all in the past Inuyasha, I have changed. My desire will be for Inuyasha to kill the girl that once desired him. Then young Kagome you will understand what it is like to be in love with Inuyasha..And must understand if I can't love him, no one else can.  
  
My eyes slowly opened to the unknown surroundings, remembering what I said about Inuyasha. as I couldn't believed what came out of my mouth. " Am I that hurtful I want Inuyasha to disappear from my life? I love Inuyasha, just the way he acts like he only loves me and then hearing him talk about Kikyo or remembering him hold Kikyo.. Makes me feel like I've been only used to for him to be satiated until he could reunite with the girl he always has loved.. Kikyo.. Maybe I'm just some girl with no feelings to him and for me to be whipped around as though I wasn't even alive. Inuyasha I hate what you do to me, I have lost faith in you and everything. Only if he understood how I hurt inside.. Why do I even love you Inuyasha? Why do I keep running back to you even though I'm know I'll get hurt.? My heart broke every time I relived the memory in my mind of Kikyo and Inuyasha embracing each other. I couldn't never think how he could be so loyal to still love kikyo after fifty years, and to have the girl that you once loved not to love you anymore? Except knowing the person you love, to want to watch you suffer and die and get satisfaction and disire out of it? But yet still love that person... " That would be like me loving Inuyasha and him turning his back only to watch me die and suffer to feed his happiness...Maybe it is hard for Inuyasha to let go.. To him all he remembers is the Kikyo that once loved him.. and to know she died years later and be dead for fifty years, but to still see her and how she has changed.. I rather still love the person I remembered then the person they came to be.. oh Inuyasha.. I understand now how you fee. But Inuyasha I can't love you or forgive you. I know you wanted to leave me for Kikyo anyways no matter what you tried to make me believe. Inuyasha I know you have picked a girl that doesn't love you, over me.  
  
I heard clapping in the distance as my eyes averted towards the direction where the mysterious shadow was clapping and grinning with a cunning fanged smile. There was that white wolf demon, as he read my thoughts what went through my mind. " We still long for Inuyasha to love you? But no room in his heart, except to be chosen over a dead women. Body made out of clay, and only souls to keep hers alive." I angrily stood up from the grounded glaring at him in silence. I wanted to die. Now knowing that demon killed Inuyasha only to break us apart and let him wander in another world, where I couldn't follow. He wants to let him wander back to Kikyo, and let them be reunited and let my heart break into pieces. Also then hurt something else Inuyasha loved also as well, is me. Anything that could break and tear Inuyasha was what he wanted to do. After all this demon did love Kikyo before Inuyasha stepped into her life. All seems so complicated, just to wait for fifty years in the shadows to kill and take revenge on something that couldn't be fixed. I guess back in this era, anyone was crazy enough to go to great lengths to get things they're way. I looked down to what restrained me, all covered with chains like I was a wild demon . " Kagome.. I know you were hoping that pit would kill you so you could be a wandering soul just like Inuyasha and break him away from Kikyo.. isn't that what you hoped for?" I gritted my teeth as I tried moving my wounded body from the cold shackles around me but it was no use. " Maybe it is maybe it isn't. It is none of your business how I feel, or what I want. I know the only reason you have chained me is to restrain me for going anywhere or try to kill myself."  
  
He laughed and with an eased smile as he removed the hair from my face with his bloody demon eyes calmly staring. " I know it is easy for mortals to die. They aren't like demons..they don't have any power or the power to heal themselves they die in a straight instant. That's why mortals are so useless and die all the time. I know if you were free you'd kill yourself to see Inuyasha. You remind me so much of him now Kagome. Do anything even risk your life to be back with the one you love.. you two are no different, Kikyo. My eyes angrily stared as I pulled myself away from his cold demon hands. " I don't wanted to be reminded of Inuyasha! After what he has done to me.. The only reason I want to see him so he can stay away from Kikyo. Kikyo never really loved him, and she has tried dozen of times to try to murder him. He doesn't deserve to lose his soul like that even to her. She knows she is his weak spot and she could do anything to him.. I'm not gonna allow it!!" " Don't even compare me to him!! And I'm not Kikyo.. you haven't forgotten her either! No wonder she left you! Your nothing but a demon that probably only wanted the shikon jewel!! His grim face smiled as his laughly and slowly smacked my face. " Maybe I did want that shikon jewel.. Every demon wanted it and I knew how to use Kikyo to get it. After I had it in the palm of my hand..then Inuyasha appeared and took her away and the shikon jewel!" I held the side of my bloody bruised face as tears slowly streamed from my eyes. The blood was all over his claws as I found out the real truth what happened. " So he only wanted the shikon jewel from Kikyo.. he made her believe that he loved her in order to gain her trust.. but that all backfired.. Until Inuyasha came along he took her away and the shikon jewel.. He waited fifty years to have revenge..and now that Inuyasha was alive he had the chance to kill him.." " You know Kagome I know you want to be killed but I have a better plan instead. But now your mouth ruined everything. Kikyo did mean something to me, it wasn't all about the shikon jewel you bitch! I'll leave you to rot here and when I'm done with you Kikyo, you wish you were dead." " You know your not gonna lay a hand on me. I know if Inuyasha was here he would tear you in half for trying to hurt me!" He smiled as his fur stood on end. His fangs bared a chilling smile that felt scary.. "  
  
What is he thinking?! Inuyasha I wish you were here.. You'd save me I know you would.." " Inuyasha is dead!! He won't be here to save you now Kagome. You will rot and wish and beg on your knees for you to die.." He smiled as he grabbed my face and threw me into the ground. He slowly snapped his fingers as mysterious shadows lurked around coming towards me. " No, he can't do this to me!! Inuyasha why did you have to die? Inuyasha.." He slowly grabbed my face and forced his cold lips against mine as my scream was smothered I felt the demons close in moaning as they grabbed me and ripping off all my flesh. Inuyasha?! Inuyasha!!! " Welcome to your hell,... Kikyo.." 


	10. My Dear Dead Kikyo

Inuyasha.. Why must you love me still.? What about that mortal who desired you as I once did? Is there not enough room in your heart to love Inuyasha?" Inuyasha slowly stopped the embrace, and leaned back with his eyes sorrowfully looking down imaging me. " Kagome..I love her.. but it is a hard enough decision to make. You've always made me feel calm, and become myself after Kikyo died. Without you Kagome.. well I wouldn't know what I would do.. You changed me from an angry demon to who've I've become now. Without you, I could never make it through things that I've gone through now. But I'm here with what I longed for.. How could I choose over both of you? I've already hurt you before Kagome.. with your eyes witnessing my moves on Kikyo.. This is so hard for me to say.." His hands grasped at his kimono as he nervously tried to make the pick of which girl he truly loved. " Inuyasha. Is it that so hard of an answer you can't take it?" His eyes wandered back up towards Kikyo's dark purple eyes that stared him down. He could hardly speak without making a mistake, and Kikyo was laughing underneath as she watched Inuyasha struggle. " Inuyasha.. you let yourself care for another, open your heart to another... is it because you needed to heal your wounds of pain from love that's why you let Kagome into you heart didn't you?" His teeth grinded together as he remained solid only for his yellow eyes to watch Kikyo, and the blue ora lighting around her. Kikyo slowly moved forward lifted Inuyasha's chin up gently to stare into her cold eyes. " Kikyo, that was the only thing I could do. But when you appeared again, I knew that you were still around and I earned for you more." She gently pulled him close, taking his hand to hold hers as he slowly followed her moves. His hands gently were placed around her body, making him embrace her. " Forget what has happened to us Inuyasha... I want us to be together like we use to before we were tered apart.. Together just you and me embracing me and loving me like there was never tomorrow.. Don't you miss that Inuyasha?"  
  
His yellow eyes sparkled but he lowered his head and looked back in Kikyo's loving eyes listening to her loving words softly whispering in his ears. He remembered the long summer nights, laying under the trees embracing Kikyo whispering how he felt and what they wanted to happen together. Each time he remembered his past he remembered my face in the distance with tears streaming down my face in hurt and sorrow. " What about Kagome..Kikyo?" Her eyes light up with fire, trying to get Inuyasha to let go over and come back to her just like he wanted. Her hands fisted together as she stared at Inuyasha's sorrowfully face. " Inuyasha.. he needs to forget her.. and he will. As long as I am here he will change his mind about her and come back to loving me like he did years ago." She turned her head and let her soft lips against his ear and whispered to him. " Forget her Inuyasha.. You're here with me now. Forget what you have remember what you miss.." His ears began to twitch knowing for once she wanted him back, after disappearing and saying she hated him. " Kikyo, what are you trying to say?" Her face glew of red as she turned around with a sexy smile as she let down her black raven hair from her ponytail. Her eyes alined with his looking deep into his soul, that begged for her.  
  
" Inuyasha, I'm saying I want us to be together again.. Maybe now that we've talked I've come to realized I want you back. The only reason I didn't want to was because you caused my death, and tried to steal the shikon jewel from me. That's what made me hate you. But now Inuyasha, I'm realizing I'm longing for you just like you did me. Inuyasha I love you..." She slowly put her soft hands elegantly on his face, as his voice was silenced from Kikyo's lips. Inuyasha's eyes looked back at Kikyo's face with shock and surprise accepting the face maybe Kikyo did want him back afterall. "Kikyo.. You hid your feelings for me all this time. For fifty years you've wanted me back as much as I wanted you. Kikyo, I promise I will never let any soul hurt you or touch you again. I promise we'll never be apart, and nothing will ever happen to you." Her head slowly leaned on his chest, as he gently held her head up. " Oh Inuyasha.." Inuyasha slowly felt the hole which he had finally open up again. He felt like nothing ever happened only the world was all for Kikyo and Inuyasha, and acted like I never existed. Inuyasha's eyes began to shimmer as one small tears escaped from his eyes and gently fell to the ground. " We'll always be together.." She was still and quiet and letting Inuyasha have her back into his heart. Her hands held on close to the shikon jewel, as she watched the pink ora come off the beautiful deadly orb she once possessed. " Inuyasha.. I have to ask you something.." He smiled as he watched her beauty in the blue glowing light and the silent soulstealers circling her. " Yes Kikyo?" " Well, the only way you'll have me back is if you kill Kagome.. That's the only way for me to live again, and to possess and be a real human once more. He dimly smiled with his cheeks glowing red and his hands touching her face, removing her black hair from her beauty. " Why would you want to be like that? You've perfect the way you are.." Kikyo's eyes flared with anger and fire as she held the orb tightly in her palm, as the soulstealers nervously disappeared into the shadows.  
  
" Inuyasha no I'm not!!! You saying you want me to remain in a body of clay and only be alive from stealing wandering souls!? That's not how I want to be Inuyasha. I want to actually live, feel real and have meaning. For fifty years I had no meaning. I want to be myself again, and live with you in the real era. To remember the places we've been, and for us to think about our future together. I want to live, and be like nothing happened to me ever. I may be beautiful and still myself, but I want to feel free, not like I've been in hell for fifty years..." His heart started to break, and he felt bad for what he said after she explained how she really felt. She wanted to be back with him, and live and be together and think about they're future and have a future together. But that was all a lie to Inuyasha. Underneath she wanted to hurt Inuyasha anyway she could, the desire to watch Inuyasha die with his blood on her hands.  
  
" I understand Kikyo.." She snapped as she smacked his face. " No you don't Inuyasha don't say you do!!!" You could never felt the anger, the hurt the sorrow giving up hope to believe everything would be the same. I watched sad souls crying to live again to be real and have a purpose. To here they're voices in my head screaming of pain, screaming of emotion and desire. And knowing they'd never be set free from this hell every again. To lose they're families, they're hopes they're lives..unexpectively..and for to listen and cry out my own way. Wishing and hoping day after day the voices would stop screaming, and for once I could live again and be free. You would never believe the pain and things I suffered. The voices of the young, and the old desiring the lives they never fulfilled. Is that what you understand Inuyasha??!! His face looked down obediently shamed listening to her cry out the feelings she felt, and for once in her life she began to shed a tear. " I do want to hurt Inuyasha, but I know this is real. Was I hurting that much I showed a weak emotion?" She began to question herself, maybe she wasn't as strong and heartless as she thought. She never thought she could ever cry, cry in her life but the tear was real. Inuyasha looked at her sorrowful face and his eyes opened wide feeling her hurt inside. " Kikyo... I've never seen you cry before.." She put her hand to her face as though it wasn't real. Her hands felt moist and her cheeks and eyes were beginning to dry. " I've never cried.. Maybe because I never had something to cry about until now.. Oh Inuyasha.. I can't take this pain much longer... but you will be the one who will set me free, and live again with you back in the era I once left.. He slowly felt himself distancing from Kikyo. She tried to hid the evil smile she had underneath, she knew it would be slow and easy to kill Inuyasha off for good. He was sure that Kikyo loved him, like they use to but he was only awaiting a broken heart to let Kikyo be the dead witch from hell to live once more, and to kill Inuyasha after she kills me. He felt something wash over him, a rude awaken. His eyes grew wider revealing everything he thought through his eyes.  
  
" She wants me to kill Kagome... How can I kill her? I do miss Kikyo alot and wish we'd be together again like we were, and have a future together.. but I can't kill her.. I love her to much to kill her with my own bare hands. That demon already tried to turn her against me pretending to be me, and making Kagome believe I killed her. "Kikyo.. I can't kill Kagome.. she means alot to me and besides Kikyo I'm not gonna spare her life just to let you live.. why should I kill her? Why spare her life, and take it away and let her rot in hell?" Kikyo just laughed as the soulstealers slowly flew around Inuyasha, circling him and squeezed around his body tightly until he felt his air supply cutting off, and numbness throughout his body. " Inuyasha.. the only way for me to live, is for you to kill the reincarnation of me.. which is Kagome.. Until the reincarnation is dead Inuyasha, I can live again. Until then I will rot in this hell, until the hell devours the souls I possess, and my own soul. Do you want me to die Inuyasha? The longer I stay here, slowly I will die and suffer just like the rest. Are you willing to risk the reincarnation for me to leave? Or put me at risk to become devoured by this hell?" Inuyasha could hardly swallow he couldn't believe what I was coming out of Kikyo's mouth. The soulstealers only squeezed him tightly little by little until he feel the pressure, pressuring inside making me wince from the pain. Kikyo's hair stood straight up, as her anger released a dark powerful ora that shadowed the shikon jewel. " My only choice is to kill Kagome.. If I don't Kikyo will die and be gone from me forever. For fifty years I've waited to reunite with my dear Kikyo, even longer than that. I want her to live, and us to be as one as we were before. I don't want her to remain and die slowly, letting her soul die along with her. She'll be gone forever, never to return again. For all I know this will be the last time I see Kikyo, and I can't risk her like that. I want her to renew the life that was never fulfilled.. Sorry Kagome, as much as I love you.. I can't risk what I love and what I'd die for. If Kikyo's wish was for me to come to hell with her and back so be it. Kagome I love you but I have to do this, for Kikyo.." 


	11. To let Kikyo rise, and Kagome to bleed

Kikyo's face was full of desire, she knew Inuyasha would obey her he was vulnerable and for her she knew all these years Inuyasha would still be waiting for her and that's what she hoped for. " Kikyo.. Can I at least say good-bye to Kagome one last time?" Inuyasha's eyes sorrowfully glistened as he wished just one last night to spend with her and then say good-bye forever. Kikyo looked into his sorrowful eyes biting her lips and then edgy fully smiled. " Maybe he can say good-bye to her one last time.. it wouldn't matter. If he does decide to turn this around on me I can easily force him into killing her. Inuyasha is a half demon, half dog. half demon I know I can bring his demon side out if I disired. This shikon jewel is good enough to use for one purpose, to control Inuyasha and make him kill young Kagome. I know you Inuyasha, your a hopeless romantic. I know you can't do it so it will be much more fun doing it by force and you won't even know what you've done, until she is dead." Kikyo's bitter face turned into a small smile and looked at Inuyasha's loving face. She gently lifted his chin and directed his stunning yellow eyes into hers with a small sigh as she stood Inuyasha close to her body. " If you want Inuyasha, it wouldn't hurt one last time. Inuyasha, if she is not killed then I will slowly die, and much more will become of it. As painful as it is, you must. At least you have a chance to say good-bye you never had a chance with me to say it. If you love me Inuyasha you will do it..." His squeezed his eyes shut and his fists as his sharp nails impaled his palm. It was already hurting him just thinking about it. Kikyo could only smile she knew Inuyasha wouldn't do it, and she was hoping he couldn't. For the moment they had spent there close time that was soon would come to an end, Kikyo would use her Shikon jewel to control the powerful beast and make him kill me. Then she would deal with Inuyasha. " I can't make Inuyasha's heart listen for I know the heart makes it's own desion against your will The only power stronger than the heart is the jewel. That's when all hell will break lose for Inuyasha, and hell will rise for me once again."  
  
Inuyasha had far worse than he could think of coming, and I only wished I could be along side of him and I wondered what was happening to Inuyasha. I felt my head heavily hit the floor, watching the demons shadow me and strike me as make myself bleed in pain. I understood what that wolf demon meant of living in a hell, I could never die in. He wanted me to feel pain to the point I wanted to die just to get this over with. It was a live torture make me bleed and still live. All I knew Inuyasha wasn't safe where he was. What would happen if he ever returned? Would he changed from Kikyo? Or would he remain the same demon I once knew before? So many questions were unanswered that were never going to be answered. " What am I thinking? Inuyasha is dead. I act like he is still alive but I know he's only alive in my memories." I clamped my mouth and a quick relived memory pasted through me. " This is probably how Inuyasha felt... I can feel what he felt now. I hated Inuyasha for that, for liking Kikyo that was dead, and still is! But you can't blame him now, he was so in love with her and I wasn't there when they came to be. I changed everything about Inuyasha, except his longing for Kikyo. That has never changed one bit. and it never will." The demons were upon me once more, it was effortless to try to defend myself I knew I was gonna get hurt either way. The pain never went away, my legs to my hands were numb I could hardly even attempt to run or move myself off the ground. I was gashed head to toe and my body was all burned, gashed, any tortured way I could describe. I could only hope Inuyasha would come back, for he was the only one who could save me. Slowly I was giving up hope, for years I'd be here still getting brutally beaten until the end of time. I close my eyes still wincing with pain, " Inuyasha will never come back..even if he does he won't be the same."  
  
Inuyasha disappeared as the soulstealers made him weightless as he held his hand out pulling away from the beautiful Kikyo as she watched him fade, and her and blue ora disappear. He knew it would only be time until Kikyo would be alive, and only be time until I could disappear forever. His head was cluttered and confused but his heart went against his will, only for Kikyo. " Kikyo you will return I promise." Slowly he felt himself land on the hard ground once more, and actually back to flesh and bones. The soulstealers departed as the blue ora seemed to become distant. " I'm back.. I don't know how long I've been away from here. But I need to find Kagome and spend and give her everything I have before she disappears forever." He wiped his tears and went through the mysterious night fog as the blue era still swarmed around him as he walked silently through the forest he once died in. He felt calm and quiet as the breeze filled the calm night air. He could remember clearly where Kikyo and him were and always hung around this forest spending the days and they're nights talking about everything, and where they held each other closely. Nothing seemed to tear them apart, even if they gotten into fights Inuyasha would do everything to fix it and become even closer than they realized. Inuyasha could smell Kagome's scent and demon. He could only imagined what kind of hell she was placed upon. " I shouldn't have left her alone.. I shouldn't have died.. Kagome has been probably through hell more than anything! Without me she is defend less so anything could have happened to her by now! Kagome!" Inuyasha held a tight grip as he quickly sped through the forest blindly from the fog as the trees surrounded him. He could only see me injured and calling out his name for help, and he knew I was through enough hell as it was. Inuyasha stared the little shrine that was out in the open, and flickered his ears to hear me crying in pain. " Kagome!! I'm such a fool for leaving her.. That demon knew without me there to protect her she would be fun to toy around with and hurt her.." His eyes glow brightly as blood pump heavily through his veins, he knew he had to get me out of there before worse happened to me. 


	12. Fateful Inuyasha

I could hardly keep my eyes open, and I was losing my voice the more I screamed. My body was cut and bloody you could hardly make out what I really was I was so badly beaten. The blood covered my beauty and only my black hair was recognizable to Inuyasha. I weakly opened my eyes as the demons bite and moaned over me once more, as I cried and hopelessly wanting Inuyasha to come back for me. " Inuyasha.. only if you could come back,, your probably better off with Kikyo.. after all you've always loved her and your finally with the person you love. Only if i could be with the person I love once more..." My eyes began to blur as the walls of the shrine were broken and a mysterious shadow stood infront of the opening. I could hardly do anything properly all I could see was a blur of someone, but everything was damaged from the vicious demons. " Inu..yasha.." My voice rashly whispered that was the only thing I could wish for now to save me. Inuyasha saw the demons gathering over something that smelt heavily of pure blood, and there was me lifelessly on the ground over shadowed by horrific hungered demons thirsting on my blood. Inuyasha's eyes lit up red, " That's Kagome.!! She's badly torn and it doesn't even look like her.. That bastard demon.. Hopefully Kagome your still alive.. I can't believe I let you fall into this.. Your defend less without me.. I was foolish Kagome.."  
  
He rose through the shrine as the demons looked up angrily with they're jaws, mouths, painted in blood. Inuyasha could only see my black hair, and my sorrowfully half dead looking eyes shining through the dark red blood. " You fuckers..!!! Get away!!" His claws ripped and impaled every hungered bloody demon until they were torn. They heavily fell to the ground, as silent went through the blood filled shrine and Inuyasha cutting the metal shackles free. " Kagome.. Kagome.. Can you hear me?!" He stared into my eyes that barely moved, basically I was badly injured he wasn't even sure I was alive, but he wasn't gonna take a chance and let me rot here if I was. Quietly, a tear rolled down his cheek as he punched his fist through the floorboards. " Kagome.. don't worry I'll get you out of here. That bastard demon wolf will pay Kagome.. please hold on.. I've come back, only for you.." My eyes slowly blinked and my mouth barely moved as he held me close against his chest, as I slowly watched his kimono discolor into black. " I can't believe I let this happen Kagome. Kikyo wants me to kill you in order for her to live again, but I can't. As much as I love Kikyo, I let you in this condition.. I'll take you wherever away from here Kagome, to be safe and never return to Kikyo or that wolf demon."  
  
I still remained tightly in Inuyasha's warm arms like I was once before. I slowly wiped the blood that covered my eyes as looked at the beautiful demon his long white hair, and his pure glowing yellow eyes exactly like Inuyasha's. I slowly began to come around feeling the warmth of his safe arms surrounding me protecting me from anything that was will to harm me. " Inu-yasha..." He held me tightly as he sped through the forest looking back with a panic face. Inuyasha heard my voice softly call out his, and he directed looked at me with his soft yellow eyes beating upon mine. He stared with sorrowful eyes looking at me as though it had been his fault for leaving me, and receiving the awful brutal scars and unbearable pain from the blood thirst demons that made me scream in pain. "Kagome... My fault this happened to you.. I'm suppose to protect you.. it was my fault I began to fall for Kikyo when I should have been trying to return to you. I can't believe I got caught up in Kikyo I let you fall into a brutal hell.. I wish I never left your side Kagome. It's my fault for leaving you, and I was almost foolish to listen to Kikyo's soft spoken words that seduced me. I really love Kikyo, but I wouldn't risk you just to bring her back. All she was, was a short memory, there is no point of bringing her back when all I want is you. No way in hell am I going to be foolish and obey her. I'm not apart of her, and she was never apart of me. Trust me Kagome, if we get out of this alive I'll make it up to you. You shouldn't be paying for my mistakes.. I should.." I felt his soft spoken words lightly whisper in my ear, as I watched his calm relaxed hands around me turn into a hard fist. He cared for me, and he loved me and I never thought that was possible for him to love me when he always worshiped Kikyo. "I knew we were both indanger, I could hear the demons growl and moan throughout the forest, and hearing the wolf demon's chilling words echo throughout the forest trying to retrieve me back into the bloody hell he barraged me to.  
  
"That stupid bitch, your going to pay more than your life. Only Inuyasha could have saved her. Otherwise she would still be screaming and moaning from the distressed bloody pain and hell I put her through. I will track you down Kagome, and you won't manage to escape from my open arms you'll stay with me all entirely and no one will ever save you, only I can..."  
  
Inuyasha continually sped through the forest, he was short of breath and the reek of demon's were among us both. I knew from Inuyasha's concerned face we had more to deal with than I realized. The forest suddenly died down, only the ruffle of the dead leaves in the wind was the only thing that was moving. I nervously closed my eyes and jolted my head around expecting to see demon's eyes glowing throughout forest but nothing but darkness and the forest surrounded us. Inuyasha was short of breath and wounded by the swipes of the demon's claws that tried to surrond him. He slowly caught his breath watching it in the cool air, as he slowly lowered me onto his red kimono that covered the ground. He weakly stood beside me, as my eyes slowly light up with happiness and he knew how badly my condition was. "Inuyasha.. I thought, I thought you were dead. How did you come back for me, if you left me?" My mind began to ask that question continuously as his dim face turned into a smile for a brief moment. He lightly placed his arm around me and slowly leaned me in for comfort. 


	13. Look back at Inuyasha's past

His eyes wondered aimlessly towards the sky as he thought angrily of how he almost listened to Kikyo's bloody demand. His hands fisted into the dirt as his white hair blew in the cool wind. "Kagome.. Somehow I was brought back to Kikyo.." Before he went on I swallowed, the wolf demon was right, " You left me for Kikyo didn't you Inuyasha?" He saw the despair in my eyes and softly held me closer. He knew underneath he wanted Kikyo and was glad to see her face, but his face couldn't lie to me for I knew he wanted Kikyo, but for some reason I was holding him back. "Kagome.. It isn't like that..I longed for Kikyo but I'd never leave you just to see Kikyo, Kagome. Kagome, my purpose was he was to find you Kagome, and Kikyo... Kikyo wanted me to hurt you Kagome. She begged me, to kill you and for Kikyo to rise as a person once again. I vowed.." Before He could finish his sentence I coldly shivered and felt tears water down my eyes imagining Kikyo embracing him telling him that she could only live if I died, and seeing Inuyasha's sorrowful face understand to do it for Kikyo. "You only came back to kill me Inuyasha?!" Tears were slowly forming as my pale face looking at his as I could only stare into his wandering eyes that seemed that didn't tell the truth. "Kagome.. I vowed to her I would kill you but Kagome... I love you more than Kikyo than I realized. Kikyo, well she was everything to me. Until I found out she died, things weren't the same. When I was with you you seemed to fix all my problems. Kikyo, doesn't love me anymore as much as I love her she coldly desires my death, to see my dead corpse laying on the ground just to make her become coldly happy. After she disappeared she has only come back to try to attempt to kill me, and I understand I should love someone who I care for, and who actually cares for me. She's not the Kikyo she use to be..."  
  
I felt myself feel bad for Inuyasha. It was hard for him to admit Kikyo had changed when he was overly head over heals for her. "It must be hard for him to realize he made a mistake to love her when she was gone. Only to know she wants him to die now.. Inuyasha your so loyal, so caring all you wanted was her back. You desired her back, and once you she came back she wasn't the person who you remembered anymore..." Inuyasha's face was only pale with sorrow and anger, he understood there was no use loving someone that only seek him to hurt him. I slowly placed my cold hands into his, as he slowly closed his warm hands tightly over mine. "Inuyasha.. I know it must be hard to understand who Kikyo is now.. But everyone learns from there mistakes..." He looked at me. "Kagome you don't understand! I was so close of obeying her for me to kill you in order for her to live. I was so god damn close of risking your own life just to bring back someone that was a memory... What if that did happen Kagome?! There would be no way I could ever get you back! You wouldn't exsist here or from your era.!!" One tear slid from his cheek as I felt his heart beat rapidly through his chest, and watching himself horribly beat himself up. I held his hand tightly with a smile.. "Inuyasha, but you didn't. All I wanted back was you.. You didn't kill me, and I hoped for you to come back Inuyasha. It both turned out for us. I guess when it came down to it we needed each other.. Inuyasha, don't be upset your alive and so am I. We have each other, and I know whatever happens I'll be my your side no matter what mistakes you've made." Slowly a smile grew apoun his face and I knew how he felt. His past ruined him, and Kikyo did... I slowly looked at his face catching each other off guard, all I could care about was him and I knew nothing could change that. His hands lowered towards my waist pulling me further in. Before I knew it Inuyasha's sorrowful eyes calmly looked at me as he stood quiet. He leaned me in and placed his arms over top of me with a smile. His cool lips pressed against mine for moments at a time as I feel stunned and feel a chill go up my spine. "Inuyasha, cared for me?" I couldn't realize what was happening, it was more than I ever wanted, or ever expected from him. He turned away, as my face rose red with happiness. "So, you really cared for me all along?" He smiled, "You made me realize Kikyo, I couldn't face the fact she changed.. I understand you were along side of me more than Kikyo ever was." "So, what was Kikyo like?" His smiled as he looked up at the dead trees swaying in the wind.  
  
"She was a great person. She was a lot like you, when we were together fifty years ago. I'd seen her wandering around the village and had few run in with her when she was bathing in the lake. I heard she was going to be the shrine maiden that protect the shikon no tama. To her I was only a waste of time she never respected me and dedicated her life to protecting that jewel. She was beautiful, and always remembered her with the bows and arrows everywhere she went. She was her own.and wasn't friendly all she did was everything. It was only her that was living on her own everyone she knew had died in there village by a vicious demon. The jewel was basically a memory of her family and of course she had her younger sister to look after. Well I understood what she was going through, to be the different one out of all. Kikyo and I had a lot to relate to, and a lot in common. She talked about everything to me about her life, her secrets and her past and then it went further than expected. We only trusted each other, no one else could seem to understand us. Being a half demon, and her being a lonely child on her own I understood everything. "So she was all alone and forgotten just like you were right?" He nodded, "Ya we were to people only live a life known with such anger and sadness. Kikyo, well she cared about me, and she believed that we were sure to have a future together. But then everything changed, and she thought I'd steal the jewel.  
  
We were close with each other, always we were together there was never a day where we weren't. Then her villagers always told her never trust a demon.. she began to realize I was partly a demon and she decided to believe the villagers... Every demon attacked the village of the shikon jewel, and attacked her to posses it's power. She began listening to the villagers realizing any type of demon couldn't be trusted. Those thoughts begin to sink in, and the one day she turned on me only for me to have one of her arrows against my neck. Once I gained her trust back, that horrible day came when that demon turned us against each other. He knew we were close together and only trust one another. He broke our trust, everything we had only for me to die in the forest, and Kikyo to die forever. If that misunderstanding never occurred maybe I would have lived a happy life with Kikyo. Since her life was cut short everything changed and I knew nothing could ever change back"  
  
It was hard for me to listen to Inuyasha's words to know she was a sweet innocent young women that grew up with many problems of her own. To me, Kikyo was only a dead dreadful witch that use to be in love with Inuyasha now only to want him to die in hell's arms. The one thing that struck me how Inuyasha said me and her were alike, hard for me to believe all this was true. But I knew it had been hard on Inuyasha even to talk about her.. to know she had changed, and he remained the same. "Me and Kikyo were alike at one time? Hard to even believe she ever was... To be a nice loving person that cared for Inuyasha. Well that's probably why Inuyasha cares for me. When looks at me, he has always said he has seen Kikyo. Kikyo knew she was lonely, was alone only to know for her whole life she had to protect this cursed jewel. That's why she begged for herself to have the jewel burned with her body. Poor Kikyo.. maybe she wasn't that bad back then. She was emotionally dependent on Inuyasha, and Inuyasha was emotionally dependent on her. Those two keep each other from falling, now everything is beginning to make sense now. I guess Inuyasha never wanted to tell me his past, he knew it was way worse than I could imagine. Inuyasha..." I could understand why he was cherched Kikyo. He had nothing else to love than her. Knowing his mother loved him, and later he resented his mother just because she was human. They knew Inuyasha wasn't going to be the same, to grow up living being a half breed.. to be hated because he had a demon nature.. never to be loved for who he really was... 


	14. Love tonight, await tomorrow

Inuyasha never got a wince of sleep, his eyes wandering throughout the beautiful blood red roses in the moonlight. He said he had to forget Kikyo, but how could he? Everything Inuyasha saw reminded him of Kikyo, including me. Inuyasha lowered his head as twitched from the touch of his soft hair draping over me. I began to fall asleep, dreaming up everything about Inuyasha's past and how I met him. "It was all because of the Shikon Jewel, and of course Kikyo. How else would I have met Inuyasha? Kikyo died to protect that jewel and was only right for Inuyasha to pay his own life. But how could he, to such a women who uses him and isn't the women she use to be. I guess getting her life cut short, and the cursed jewel she had to put a end to it. Maybe being resurrected by a body of clay and bones I wouldn't blame how Kikyo feels. But the things she has put Inuyasha, is horrible enough. Inuyasha claims she has once had a pure heart, innocent and sweet like me to the touch, but where did that go all wrong? Obviously Inuyasha could never forget her. That's like Inuyasha dying, me hoping for the chance he was alive once again to share the love we never finished and the lives we shared. Only, to know he was around to become hateful, to desire such terrible things. That would hurt me so much, and it probably hurts Inuyasha a lot. Even to talk about his past with her seems to upset him. It's because he knows it will never return to the way it once was..The only reason I was connected was the jewel. If the jewel never appeared I wouldn't have found Inuyasha and fallen for him. Maybe it wasn't so bad after all.. being in the middle ages.. For Inuyasha I have relieved him of a lot of pain, made him a lot happier than he has been in the past. For me he has done to same. No matter what he has put me through he still cares for me as much as he desires Kikyo."  
  
I could only think about so many things about Inuyasha's past, learning about everything and who Inuyasha really was. Knowing who Kikyo was before she had passed into the spirit world. A lot was on my mind, I could only hope for Inuyasha that soon things would go this way and he wouldn't have to suffer any pain or heartbreak. I know for me I can hardly do anything but stay but his side..like I have from the start. "Things may get tough for me and Inuyasha, but I know if we both are beside one another we can get through this Inuyasha. I know we can.. Only if you could forget about Kikyo." I dreamed about everything Inuyasha had told me, and to me it was harder to dream and realize Kikyo wasn't all that bad.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes glowed in the darkened peaceful night, I wasn't the only one with a lot on my mind, of course he had a lot to remember and considering he was still going through it. He drawed his attention from the night sky to me restfully sleeping against him. "Kagome, it's gonna get harder to sleep, soon. I know we can't stay here. I endangered you a lot and almost risked you for Kikyo. Get a lot of sleep now Kagome, with the things that are about to happen we won't be sleeping for along time." He slowly embraced me and gently kissed me on the cheek as I continued to sleep peacefully unaware of the danger that was upon us.  
  
"Inuyasha has not yet returned to me. I knew I couldn't trust Inuyasha to take me seriously. He loves me, and desires me but not enough to be willing sacrifice the other precious he loves, and reluctant to admit about. Inuyasha, Inuyasha I knew your loving heart was bound to make you effort make a hard decision.. I guess telling Kagome about our past has made you realize you need Kagome, because it's seems effortless for me to love you like you do me. She has gotten you to trust her words more than mine. I understand Inuyasha down to it your final decision is Kagome. As much as you say you love me, I know you'd go off and make sure I'd forget about the little agreement we made. such a sorrowful face you made when you decided that you'd get rid of Kagome. I guess you can't. Being half human, half demon has torn you apart your more of a human because your heart and your emotions control you more than you can. Inuyasha, you know you have to run away with Kagome you know I'll come after you.. because you haven't killed the young reincarnation. Since you can't kill Kagome on your own, I'll have to force you with your own hands to destroy her. Luckily your part demon therefore I will take the shikon jewel I possess and use for a greater purpose. Only you can make me rise once again. You won't realize the damage you've done until you see her as a dead corpse.  
  
Soon she will disappear from this era and her's. She will remain with the dead souls only to be a spirit like I was once was traveling through the hell to find meaning. It's only fair she feels the same pain, and anger like I once have. I guess being a reincarnation I have to put her in her place.. for her to be where I was. understanding she is hopeless, and she will never have you, and won't anymore. As for you Inuyasha, there's more at stake than just losing a lover.. you will live a hell on earth, just like I lived a hell all my life.." 


	15. Only Kikyo

I was still asleep in the moonlight, and the fields of the beautiful red roses. Inuyasha slowly lowered his head upon my shoulders and held his arms tighter, as he thought aimlessly in his mind. "I know Kagome, I have to hold you close. I know if I don't worse could happen to you. It has before.. I'm not willing to make a mistake and lose you again.. not now.. Ever since you came here mysteriously with the jewel, many bad things have happened. The only reason I really wanted that jewel was more than becoming an indestructible full demon, I wanted to wish Kikyo back to start things over. You made me realize she isn't worth resurrecting anymore. Even if you were here I would have made the mistake of getting Kikyo back and she would still desire me dead. I was a fool to promise Kikyo that one day she would come back, and that jewel to me was the only way it could be possible. Without you, I would have done things I would have regretted. Kagome believe me you were safer in your own era.. but now your endangered and vulnerable like me. That's why I have to protect you or else the things I love will disappear forever." Inuyasha's eyes lingered with guilt and frustration that it was his fault for everything that has ever happened to me.  
  
He knew me entering this era, I'd be endangered from the start. Inuyasha lightly kissed me on the cheek, as he draped the rest of his kimono over me. I could only dream about his past, piecing everything together as it was reality. Inuyasha felt a sudden chill in the air, as his ears promed up and embraced me tighter only feeling the worse he predicted was bound to happen. There was a sudden eerie chill that made Inuyasha's feel with fear and he wasn't the only one who could feel it either. "Whatever I felt wasn't anything natural.. I have to get Kagome out of here.. I can't stay here and fight it we have to run and get the hell out of here." Inuyasha could feel a heavy breeze suddenly pick up through the valley, that soon enough was ripping out everything from the ground. He felt a chill strike through his spine as he grabbed me quickly putting me on his back secured feeling fear beating through him. I feel the mysterious chill, and could see an image that Kikyo appeared smiling with disturbing words, "Kagome, run, run away and spare your life and never return.. you can't have inuyasha Kagome.. so run before the worse is apoun you!" My eyes shot open, and my heart felt like it was going to impale through my chest. I shook uncontrollably as I let out a scream, and I knew this wasn't a dream it was a warning from Kikyo....  
  
"Kagome, we have to get out of here now!!!" I shook with fear I knew it had to be Kikyo and the look in Inuyasha's eyes spoke it all. He wasn't going to stick around to find what was near all we knew it was after one of us. Inuyasha picked up the speed and averted his direction towards me. "Kagome, you felt it didn't you?" He had a worried look in his eye and bit my lip, "Yes, something isn't right Inuyasha. I had a dream then it turned with Kikyo staring at me telling me to run before the worse was upon me." Inuyasha's heart beated faster with the mysterious words that came from my mouth. There was more fear inside of him then I ever saw in my life. Inuyasha was out of it stopping for a moment feeling everything at once. "Kikyo, Kikyo.. Kikyo.. He paused and stopped himself as his eyes only looked back as he saw the mysterious orbs in the forest everywhere.. He didn't seem to budge and he was shaking which gave me a uncomfortable feeling.. "Inuyasha, Inuyasha answer me!!!" I began to worry when Inuyasha freeze up with terror through him.. "Inuyasha, are we going to be ok?! Inuyasha!!!" Inuyasha's eyes stared blankly frozen, completely terrified in fear he could barely even move. Inuyasha always made me feel safe even at the worse times, and by the look in his feared yellow eyes he would be effortless to stop it. He though aimlessly in his mind, remembering me mentioning the small nightmare of Kikyo.. He acted possessed the moment I hit him in the back, Inuyasha could only stare blankly and repeat the words.. "Kikyo is after us!!!" I could only hear the same words that were repeated in my dream, hearing it from a distance and I knew no way this could be a dream, because I knew Inuyasha wasn't scared of anything. He quickly bumped me up as picked up the speed, as the guilty sweat poured down his face fleeing through the huge deadly field of flowers. I grasped the back of Inuyasha's clothes trying to calm myself trying to believe this wasn't happening, that it couldn't be Kikyo, but we guessed wrong.  
  
I hear a bloody scream in the distance, and I could only image the things that were happening. I began to cry tears, I knew whatever was after us was too powerful for Inuyasha, and soon we'd vulnerable to it and be at it's mercy. My tears trailed down my face feeling my face burning up and saw Inuyasha dripping with sweat. I dug my head into the back of him crying continuously. I knew if Inuyasha couldn't handle it we were both vulnerable and the worse was yet to happen. My tears flowed effortlessly, as I watched my hands shake trying to hold on to Inuyasha's shoulders. "I wish I never came to this era.. Kikyo was right I would have been safer where I was.! Why was I even brought here?! All I know is that jewel had brought worse things upon Inuyasha and me especially.. I wish I never came here.. I wish I could live a normal life like I did once before.. I miss my family, friends and who says I'm ever gonna see them again!! I wish I never came here, ever!!!" I could only stare at the almost completed shikon no tama that rocked angrily in the palm of my hands. No wonder Kikyo never wanted to protect the jewel, anyone who had it or possessed it's power would likely have a twisted life to only know death to be among you. Inuyasha felt my tear against his neck and my hands nervously shaking with fear. " Kagome.. you were better off in your era.. I'm sorry this happened to you, I knew you'd be endangered to begin with.. I know Only one person has soul stealers and a desire to kill us, and has a dark soul only Kikyo." 


	16. Kagome's Regrets

For hours it seemed we ran through this endless hell, and the scream I heard was still piercing in my mind continuously. We were running blindly for our lives so scared nothing seemed to be right anymore, or safe. Inuyasha knew this would happen. He knew he promised Kikyo his word because he knew Kikyo could have killed him in a instant, and I would be effortless to fight everything on my own. He knew Kikyo was bound to figure out that I was still alive, and that Inuyasha's words was just a false promise to her, and he knew she would only stop until she got what she desired.. Inuyasha's death, and mine.." I was beginning to lose it, and I could only bit my lip and grasp harder. "Were gonna die aren't we Inuyasha?" I sorrowfully was giving up any hope I had of coming out alive. I stunned Inuyasha with my words, as he saw the sorrow in my eyes. He couldn't say anything, he knew we were gonna die and Kikyo was gonna get her desire..  
  
Inuyasha's feet were becoming heavy, and a quick flash something happened that sent chills through us. I flew off of Inuyasha's back as though lightening struck us both, painfully I was sent into the ground as my body was completely weightless. My outfit was soaked with blood, and my face descending spiraling into the ground. I could hardly lift myself from the ground, the moment I saw the soul stealers surrounding us, all I could whisper was "Kikyo.." Inuyasha was distances away from me, as blood streaked where he had badly flew into the ground. His white hair was red and there he saw the shadow, of the women he use to love.  
  
"Kikyo.." His hands barely could lift himself up, Kikyo could only laugh with such pleasure as the soul stealers calmly enclosed us. I could understand why Inuyasha said earlier we had to leave he knew she was going to come for us, that's why he was so scared. "Kikyo, was in my dream to warn us to leave.. Ever since I have appeared she wants to get rid of me only because she thinks I'm living the life she was suppose to live.." Her pale hands covered her mouth from her fearless laughing as she thought this was a game to her. Her face smiled with desire to see Inuyasha damaged and bruised... She placed her foot heavily on Inuyasha as he ached in pain as the wounds burned more and more.. "Kikyo.." She smiled effortlessly a face that Inuyasha never in his life has seen from Kikyo.. "You thought I was a fool to believe you'd make such a promise Inuyasha? I'm a lot smarter than you believe am I. I've been observing you and this decilate reincarnation I knew you'd only say the words I wanted to hear. Deep down Inuyasha, I knew you'd change your mind.. for your heart aches for the pain that I've gave you but you were stupid to have loved me.. Without me you couldn't keep your head off the ground or stand on your own two feet.. am I right Inuyasha?" She heavily placed her foot against his chest as he bursted out in pain.. resentfully he answered her. "You were hopeless without me Inuyasha. And you call yourself a demon.. your are swayed only by your emotions.. you can't control yourself.. Once I loved you, but you have to come to your senses and noticed I've changed.. All because of this Shikon No Tama... I gave my life to this jewel protecting it with all my soul.. what did I get Inuyasha..!? Nothing but to live in a hell to only survive with other souls to wonder with no meaning.. If nothing happened between us maybe I wouldn't have to kill you Inuyasha.."  
  
Her hands angrily covered the shikon jewel almost breaking it to pieces as Inuyasha at her mercy. She smiled and shook Inuyasha grabbed him viciously off the ground, "Do you love me Inuyasha!? Do you love me like you always said you would?!" His eyes were barely glowing, he could hardly respond until Kikyo pressured him practically breaking his bones. He bit his lip and nodded with a faded smile, "Yes Kikyo..." She slowly kissed him as his bruised body embraced her as Kikyo's hair blew in the wind as she felt Inuyasha's lips for the last time. Inuyasha didn't seem to back away, and I was hopeless to help Inuyasha. She could only smile with such pleasure that I could read by looking into her mysterious violet eyes. "I will embrace Inuyasha and love him so he can remember what we had. Then to make him pay with his life..." They embraced for long moments and I knew this wasn't right. "She's up to something... wait.. she is gonna kill Inuyasha!!" I could only remember the night In the forest when I spotted Kikyo and Inuyasha together embracing each other, until she grabbed the knife from her sleeve. I could only predict what was going to happen, and I could see in her eyes she wanted Inuyasha dead. "I can't let anything happen! Inuyasha is blinded by her love.. I need to save him like he has me.. I can't let anything happen to Inuyasha.. Everything would have been easier if I never met Inuyasha!!" My tears swallowed my hope I had, everything I thought lead to our death. My eyes wandered the ground and there was Kikyo's arrow and bow laying on the ground in my reach. I slowly slipped the grass as Kikyo and Inuyasha still remained silent embraced. "This can be my only try to snap Inuyasha." I grabbed my bow and screamed his name as I saw her reach for something of hers. "Inuyasha!!!!!"  
  
The bow flew in a direct shot nailing into Kikyo's shoulder as she collapsed painfully on the ground as I gave my last ounce of strength. " That bitch.. I had Inuyasha right where I wanted him.. That arrow isn't strong enough to kill me so it was useless that she even tried.. either way I'll get him where I want.. and I don't plan to back down now." Kikyo slowly ripped the arrow out and stood as Inuyasha held her up from falling. "Inuyasha!!!!" He snapped out of it as Kikyo's laid her body around him once again, as he tried freeing himself. She calmly whispering in his ears with a cunning smile, "I love you Inuyasha,, you won't be in pain no more.." After she spoke those words she grabbed the shikon jewel as she let it smash on the ground with a smile on her face. Inuyasha could only scream, "Kagome, Run run now!!!!!"  
  
I lifted myself from the ground, Inuyasha knew that she the only way for her to rise once again was to get himself to kill me with his own bare hands and I knew I had to leave even though Inuyasha was at her mercy and demand. I couldn't less about the blood or the wounds, I knew I had to run, and run blindly for my life. I didn't dare to look back except to run back through the forest and find the well and back to my era. I knew that's what Kikyo meant, she wanted me gone and out of the life she was suppose to live. I knew I had to leave, she had done something to Inuyasha and had it all planned out just to get rid of me. "The well.. in Inuyasha's forest.. I have to get back home!! If I don't, I'm likely am going to be killed!! Sota, Mom, Grandpa, I'll never see my family, my friends if I don't hurry in time to get back home! That well is the only thing that can save my life now!! Inuyasha forgive me that I couldn't save you, I wish I could!! I'll die and I'll never return to my era, or this one ever. I wish I never came here ever, or met Inuyasha!! As much as I love him, I shouldn't had came here and ruined Kikyo's life and Inuyasha's. I never belonged here and this isn't my time...I threatened Inuyasha's life, and my own by coming here!! I want to live, I want to be free I want Inuyasha to live!!!"  
  
I felt as though I wanted to give up and collapse on the ground. I felt defeated, and there was no hope I'd ever get out of this alive. I could only try to attempt to get out of this alive, and see a new day rather than let myself die. I cried as visions went through my head as I ran into the thick forest as the wind was slowly creeping up on me. "I want to live, I want to live to see everything else, I want to live be married, to have kids some day I don't want to die not now!! Kikyo, Inuyasha I'm sorry I ruined everything I knew from the start I never belonged!! That well will be the only thing that will save me.." I could only vision Inuyasha's face as I collapsed on the ground practically giving up. "Kagome.. don't give up.." I cried tears as I saw the soul stealers floating in the dark sky above. "It's hopeless! Why should I try to run when I know I'll never get out of this alive! I should get this over with now!! I'm sorry Kikyo, and I'm sorry I loved you and ruined your life..." 


	17. Run back to the well

I was hopeless, I knew Kikyo would do anything to desire my death and had always wanted me gone and from her and Inuyasha's life. To her, I was only a threat living the life with Inuyasha she had never finished. She hated me for it, she felt robbed of her own life and to for me to appear in this era with the shikon jewel in the palm of my hands. And to become close to Inuyasha and be apart of his life, just like Kikyo was. I never intended to take everything away from her and I was living the life she was suppose to have. I could understand why Kikyo resented me, and why she had so much hate for Inuyasha now. "Kikyo was hoping that someday she could live the life she never finished. I know if that the jewel was still complete Inuyasha would likely had taken it and brought Kikyo back. I ruined both there lives I can understand now I never belonged to have come here, only because of this stupid jewel shikon no tama. All it did was bring hell into everyone's lives that had something to do with it. I can understand why Kikyo wanted to get rid of it, and I can understand why I'm living the hell I am..."  
  
I could only stare at the jewel that endangered everyone's lives, "Why would I have it? Why did I deserve to come back to this era with the jewel?" Those questions still remained unanswered. If the jewel had never resurfaced I would have been living a normal life, just like it was suppose to be. The soul stealers flew above the forest enclosing the huge dense forest as I laid on the ground looking into the mysterious air with the Shikon Jewel imprisoned in the palm of my hands. Kikyo searched until she caught a glimpse of my face as a smile painted across hers, as tears nervously ran down my face. I didn't know what to expect, if she planned to sloter me or let me run back to the era I belonged to. I had fear throughout me, and my body shake I only wished Inuyasha would protect me. Kikyo could only smile with such a happiness until she noticed the tears that were streaming down my face. She knew I feared her, and she knew she was capable of killing me, but why hasn't she yet? Her pale face caught glimpse of mine, and the smile on her face slowly faded into her blank stare. My heart was beating through my skin, was she just waiting until the right moment to strike me.. so many predictions raced through my mind. Her pale face stared as she black hair swayed in the wind, "Why won't she kill me, why I am still alive?"  
  
For moments everything was silent, all it was, was nervous staring and wondering what she was thinking. For some reason Kikyo had held back of trying to kill me like she was earlier but why?" "I can see this reincarnation is scared and hopeless.. I could get Inuyasha to sloter her with his own bare hands if I disired.. but why would I kill her now when she has given up and sobbing in that hopeless emotion? She' s scared she doesn't know what I plan to do next to her, all she knows she's at my mercy."  
  
Kikyo had the arrow already in her hand. Tapping on them as though she was going to let the arrow descend at any moment. I knew Inuyasha wasn't safe, all I knew he had changed and was probably lurking through the shadows of the forest waiting till Kikyo had given him a command. The soul stealers danced around her as the blue ora outlined her showing only her pale face in the blue light. "Why isn't she trying to harm me? What is going on?!" The wind was the only thing that broke the silence, I could stare into Kikyo's violet eyes and to see so much was on her mind just like mine was. She readjusted the arrow softly in her palms as her eyes looked surpassed mine. "I probably have a scared, horrible look on my face. I shouldn't have let her see my face, I know there is probably tears streaming down my face. If I wasn't scared she wouldn't be staring at me like that!" "She's afraid of me.. what I can do to harm her. She knows Inuyasha is no use to her anymore.. that's why she ran she knew she couldn't be protected or live on her own. I won't hurt her myself, only now Inuyasha can."  
  
Kikyo cleared her throat and softly spoke as her words made me jolt with fear, "Kagome.. you seem to fear me as though I have come to harm you. You knew you were hopeless without Inuyasha weren't you?" I nervously held the jewel tighter and nodded. I was scared to speak terrified of the danger that was upon me. It didn't seem like she wanted to harm me, but Kikyo actually talking to me? It'd didn't all make sense when I knew Kikyo was here to kill me, and kill me only. "I can see you have a wanting desire for Inuyasha, Kagome. I've watched both of you together and I can understand why you feel so hopeless without him. Inuyasha decided to make a false promise to me so he could spare his life, and yours.. that was only a matter of time. I can see you know everything about me Kagome. You seemed so interested, eager to know about Inuyasha's past and mine. You came here Kagome, and stole the life I was suppose to live. You stole the shikon no tama and brought it back.. and I died to get rid it. Burned my own body with the jewel so nothing could have it. Ever since you came Kagome, you took away everything I was suppose to live!! You made Inuyasha loved you, cared for you. And brought the shikon no tama. Why did you come here Kagome?"  
  
Her voice rose with anger, that question repeated through me. I knew she wanted an answer from me but I didn't quite understand the reason why I actually came here, and had the shikon jewel with me. How was I suppose to know why I came here?. My hands shook as she repeated the question with anger as I looked up and cleared my throat. " I don't even know why I came here." Kikyo just smiled and laughed. "How could you not know the reason you came here Kagome!? You came here for a reason didn't you? So you could steal Inuyasha away from me, and bring hell into everyone's lives with the shikon jewel!?" I cried more tears as she lowered herself from the sky as she stood infront of me. "Kikyo, I never wanted to come here. Somehow I appeared with the shikon jewel. I didn't mean to live the life you had, and steal everything, and Inuyasha.!!" She smiled as she lifted her finger under my chin as I stared into her dark violet eyes with her cunning smile.  
"But somehow you managed to steal everything away Kagome. If you were smart from the start you would have stayed in your era.. Don't lie to me your attached to something.. and to Inuyasha. If you want to live Kagome, you'll run away now back to your own era and never return. Leaving everything you once loved behind. Including Inuyasha..." Her voice softly whispered in my ear as I caught of glimpse of Inuyasha. I was scared to see what had become of him, and I knew she was right I had to run and run away now!!  
  
I was struck in fear when I saw Inuyasha's face. It was horrible to see what she had transformed the Inuyasha I knew into. He was more than just a demon, his eyes only stared into mine as though he couldn't even remember who I was anymore. His fangs bared, and his claws and him recked of heavy blood. "Inuyasha!?" There was no use for me to try to help Inuyasha, I had to run away, and never return. 


	18. Kikyo's Chant

My whole body was shaking, and my heart was struck with fear when I saw Inuyasha standing before me, with his loving eyes had disappeared like Inuyasha never existed. When I saw him I wanted to fall into his arms and cry, and he would relieve everything.. but now he was only a blood thirsty demon that didn't know who he was but only know to kill anything is his path. "Kagome.. don't be surprised what has happened to Inuyasha...He isn't the loving, tender half wit demon he use to be. Inuyasha is a demon that desires to sink his claws and kill anything. As long as he is alive now, his purpose is to sloter you. Sad thing is Kagome, once he has destroyed you he will realize he was the one that killed you... Inuyasha will have lost everything he loved, only to know he had killed you with his own bare hands.. and the blood on his hands will be enough to prove it. You can't have Inuyasha, Kagome.. So you'd be wise to run back before it's too late."  
  
Kikyo's dim pale face slowly turned into a cunning smile, as she laughed with such happiness and pleasure to know that I would dead.. and Inuyasha to have lost everything he has ever has loved.. My head was throbbing as Kikyo's laughs echoed in my head.. I cried tears for me and for Inuyasha. "Inuyasha... He doesn't even remember who I am anymore...The love he had for me, who am I,... it's gone. This was Kikyo's plan all along.. To use the Shikon no tama she had to possess Inuyasha, and get rid of the reincarnation so she could rise again.. Inuyasha.. what has she done to you!?" My palms laid heavily in the ground, as my tears soaked into the soil with the shikon no tama glowing around my neck.  
  
Every loving memory of Inuyasha was slowly fading away when I saw the demon he had become. I closed my eyes tightly as grasped the ground. "Kagome, I'll always be there for you. No matter what happens I'll be here to protect you..." I remembered awhile back the talk we had when we had gotten into a raving argument. His arms brought me closer and my tears disappeared as I stared into his loving eyes. "What about Kikyo, Inuyasha? She's always after us and she won't stop until I'm gone and she has you." His hand covered mine as he had an enlightened smile on his face. " Kagome, even if it means Kikyo harming you. As much as I love Kikyo I'll always protect you with my life and soul. I'll never let you down." I repeated the same word in my head. "You did let me down, Inuyasha you did. If she never had the jewel in her possession she wouldn't have been able to us where she wanted. She knew too much about you Inuyasha.. You let her into your heart, you let her into your soul and your memories. Only to let her deceive you Inuyasha.. to use you, to hurt you.. Inuyasha only if I could have been here earlier I would have saved you from here. But here you are Inuyasha.. transformed into a blood thirsty demon.,.. not knowing who you are.. what you love.. and who I am anymore.. and for me to know my life will end soon.. and you to wake up only knowing you lost everything you ever loved and ever wanted... That's why I need to forget about you, and run away.. even if it means I can't return to you.. I'm sorry Inuyasha..."  
  
I cried one last tear as I looked at Inuyasha who stared at me with only anger, and the desire of killing what was alive. I whimpered and fled as fast as I could through the dense wet forest. I adjusted my bag over my shoulder and ran blindly for my life, not even seeing where I was running, not even remembering where the well was anymore. Kikyo smiled the soulstealers continued to surrond her and rejuvenating her with the wandering souls they came across. Her black hair blew in the wind, as Inuyasha claws sunk into the ground waiting for the command so he could sink his fangs and claws into me. Kikyo laughed with a cunning smile and looked at Inuyasha. " Not yet.. It wouldn't be a fun chase if you can catch her that quickly demon.. let her feel endangered for now. Soon, you'll be able to do whatever you please with her Inuyasha. Run faster Kagome.. because soon you'll die before you can reach the well..."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes glowed and stared through the forest with such precision, his mouth had salvia all over and splatters of blood from the villagers he had be able to kill before he reached and found me in the forest. I wipped my tears and told myself not to look back, it wasn't worth it. Just seeing Inuyasha's face made we want to go back and into his arms.. but I knew I couldn't.. I wanted to save Inuyasha's life but I was useless.. I was just a reincarnation of Kikyo, and the shikon jewel was just short of one shard.. "Only if I had gotten the last shard.. we'd be safe Inuyasha. Kikyo wouldn't had tortured and turned into the blood thirsty beast I was afraid you'd become. Each time I see your face I want to turn back.. I want to cry into your shoulder.. I was to rest in your welcoming arms.. I know I can't anymore.. I'm just a hopeless reincarnation."  
  
Inuyasha had no patience and that's what assumed Kikyo. "I never wanted to kill Kagome that badly as you Inuyasha." She smiled with her cunning laugh as the soulstealers enclosed her holding her up from falling to the ground. She put her hand over them as they gently slid against her hand as they calmly listened to her soft spoken words. "uccida il reincarnation..let che il suo salasso. distrugg la vita che ero suppongo per condurre.!!!" Inuyasha's eyes glow red with a fang bared bloody smile, "Must kill the one I use to love...  
  
**A/N: The thing that Kikyo says is in Italian. ( I thought it would sound better chanted in that language.. it means "kill the reincarnation.. let her bleed.. destroy the life that I was suppose to lead." ** 


	19. Kagome's last wish

My tears blew of my face and into the wind, as the violent storm was apoun me, just like Kikyo had been. The sky began to grow black, until I was felt in the darkness to only to rub blindly for my freedom, to know the person I loved had become an unlovable creature. I wanted to go back and wrap my arms around him and tell him how much he had meant to me, but Kikyo had used the jewel and turned him into that hideous beast that never showed his demon side, until now. My arms were in the air, as I ran so fast everything was a blur and my tears didn't seem to make my life any easier. "I have to get to that well.. I'm sorry Inuyasha I couldn't save you from Kikyo.. I really am.. Only if I had the last shard to complete this bloody cursed shikon no tama.." I looked at the jewel as it laid steadily grasped in my palms as it glew brightly of the pink ora. "But I can't! I can understand why Kikyo had hated this damned jewel. It brought nothing good, except anger, revenge and pain to other's who possessed it. Why did I have to be brought here with this cursed jewel!? Why did I have to have this jewel in my hands and become the reincarnation? It would have been better if I never met Inuyasha, and known about him, or his past with Kikyo. Kikyo was always after me, she hasn't quit and she knew soon enough she would get Inuyasha, and destroy me and live the life she was suppose to live!!" The clouds became darker as the laugh of Kikyo echoed from a distance. I knew I had to run and I couldn't look back even to take a glance of Inuyasha's face. It hurt me the most to know I couldn't look at Inuyasha ever again, or come back here ever if I did make it out alive. "Kikyo was right. I was never wanted here, and never should have found that cursed jewel! All it has done is brought pain to both me and to Inuyasha.. I can't let Kikyo have you like this Inuyasha, I can't. I know this would hurt you if you realized what was happening to you. You let Kikyo into your heart, and let her destroy you and make you want her when you knew she wasn't worth it, after all she has done. But you never gave up on her Inuyasha, you wouldn't stand to believe she had become hateful to you, enough to desire your death. I wish Inuyasha you would have listened to me when you had the chance.. look what has become of us know Inuyasha, look what has become of us now..." Kikyo could only laugh with a cunning smile, watching Inuyasha's claws retract from the ground and race through the dirt like he was ripping the skin off humans' backs. He ran through picking up speed becoming the demon I had once feared, that had become exactly that demon. His mouth was heavy with saliva he was ready to tear me up and become the blood thirsty demon he wasn't meant to be. "Go Inuyasha, rip the skin clean of her back and devour her with your claws and fangs. She wasn't meant to live in this era, and she knows the only way she can live if she runs back to the well, and never return to see you Inuyasha, or this era ever again..."  
  
I felt the vicious wind press against me, and the rain heavily poured against me, as it felt like small needles were jabbed through my skin. My skin was bruised and I could feel my legs growing heavy, grabbed the small trees to bring myself up again. "I can't look back I got to run and return to home and never come back!!" I was giving up hope, I could see no way out of this. I couldn't find the well and pretty soon I knew Inuyasha would track me down and devour me body and soul. I felt myself fall my hands letting go falling into the damp ground as I caught a glimpse of Inuyasha's red eyes glaring completely still with the saliva running down his mouth and all over the ground. I was struck in fear.. "Inuyasha.. Inuyasha.." His ears rose up as I prayed huddled up that I would be able to survive and be able to leave and go back home. I shook uncontrollably and clamped my hands around my mouth as the silent tears ran down my cheek. "Please, I want to live. I want to go home I don't want to die. Please let me live, and return through the well please, I don't want to die!" I whispered as the tears streamed silently down my face only to me for god to answer my prayers now. I was completely on my own, no Inuyasha to save me no one to be there when I needed them.  
  
I stared at the beast that looked around for me, as his blood red eyes stared down anything that moved. The saliva refused to stay in his mouth, and his mouth refused to stay shut. His claws dug into the dirt as though he was ready to rip my skin clean off of me if he caught a hold of me. I leaned back and blinked still praying as I gasped at the beast that but fear into my eyes. I clamped my mouth, as my eyes shot open when his red bloody eyes saw mine staring at him in the shadows. He growled and began to back up and removed his claws from the ground, he was ready to stalk me down, and I was ready to run. "I must kill the one I love.." He repeated those words as they echoed in my head, as I ducked back into the dense wet forest running for my life, and running from the hell I was taken in. "He can't do this to me! He can't!" I could hear his claws rip at the dirt and his growl that echoed through the forest that made me fear. I lost hope and lost grip as soon as Inuyasha lost track of me. My bloody wounded hands slipped as my fingertips let go of the branch falling into the wet muddy ground, drowning in the puddle of water and my own blood. I could hear silence, feeling something sharp against my fingertip underneath the dirt. I grabbed it and ran with it as Inuyasha ran after me with his blood eyes staring at me. I quickly glanced down it was the last shard that would complete the shikon no tama and it would change everything back, even Inuyasha. "I need time to put this shard in!! Inuyasha!!" I could see ahead through the forest there was an opening, there laid the wooden well that lead back to my era and to escape the death I was about to face. Inuyasha rose in the air with his claws as Kikyo was over head as I lashed on to the well as Inuyasha pinned me down with the saliva dripping down against my skin. The moment I hit the wet ground, I felt like my life was already over for me. The hope I had was lost and so was the love I once had for Inuyasha. I began to cry of tears as his breath was against my neck, he was ready at any given time to kill me. "Please Inuyasha remember it's Kagome.. Please don't do this to me Inuyasha. I love you so much.." He hardly responded except hearing his voice struggling to say words.. "Ka-go-me??" He shook his head as Kikyo hit him harder commanding him, until his yellow eyes faded back into a blood red. "Say goodbye Kagome forever.."  
  
I felt myself scream leaning back into the well as Inuyasha almost grabbed me back tearing me apart. I screaming falling back into the dark well as Inuyasha's face began to fade. I could feel the blood against my neck and all over me as I fell into the well that lead to my faith. To open hold the jewel and the shard and cry and pray hoping the wish I made would could true. I watched myself fade away into the darkness.. Was I alive? Or was I gone forever? 


	20. Goodbye Inuyasha

I closed my eyes tightly whispering the words with my torn hands together with tears in my eyes, "I wish for everything to return the way it once was. I wish that Inuyasha was safe from Kikyo's harm and can live his life in happiness in freedom. Please return everything the way it once was." I tightened my eyes and cried my last tear for Inuyasha and hoping that the shikon no tama would disappear and would have completed my wish. "I'm sorry Inuyasha.. I can no longer can return if I wanted. I want things to be back to normal once again... I'm sorry if things went wrong with me, I regret a lot but I will always remember your face no matter what Inuyasha, I love you but I'm sorry but this is the only way you'll be safe. I knew I wasn't meant to come there with the shikon no tama, and you'll never remember me ever again, or even know I existed..." Slowly I felt the small shikon jewel fade away from my hands into a beautiful pink aura light that lit the whole darkness of the well and faded just like I did from Inuyasha.  
  
I felt myself cold and coughing inhaling the dirt and dust that remained in the bottom of the well. I looked up to the opening of the well hoping I would see the beautiful forest and Inuyasha looking over with a smile, but I could see the shrine and knew finally I was back home once more. I slowly got up from the dirty old well and shaking my head telling myself it was all just a dream. "Finally I'm home.. where I belong.. back in my own era.. I know I can never get back through that well and everything in that era will remain how it was before I had entered that world. I wasn't going to let Inuyasha hurt, and let Kikyo kill him after she got rid of me. Inuyasha will lay in peace and so will I here where I belong.." I climbed out of the deserted well remembering many times how Inuyasha had came back for me, and how much he cared for me and how he held me in his arms. " Kagome..." I could still hear his blissful voice whisper in my ear calling my name with such sweet sorrow. Sometimes I wish he would appear through the well once more and take me back, but I had made my final wish with the jewel and nothing could change that. I sat there over the well for moments feeling the tears stream down my face to only to morn over Inuyasha, and knowing I never got to really say good-bye to him. "Inuyasha... everything will be normal now I promise. I know how much you cared for me and loved me Inuyasha, but you loved Kikyo and me coming into your life and your era ruined the everything. I made that wish so you could never remember me Inuyasha, and could never run back and say you wanted me to stay with you. I could never break the bond of you and Kikyo and everything is back the way it once was. I'm sorry we couldn't say good-bye Inuyasha, but it's over now.. the shards are no longer in my hands, and I'm no longer in yours..." My tears dropped into the darkness of the well as I could feel the wind blow gently through the doors feeling warmness against my back, and odd wind that surprised me. I could only imagine Inuyasha being that mysterious feeling against me, the warmness he made me feel. I could only hear a whisper in the wind a faint voice calling my name. "Kagome..." I wiped my tears and turned around in hopes he was able to come back but all I could feel was the wind whispering and the warm air against my back. To me, I studied closer and started to see faintly Inuyasha in his red kimono with his beautiful long strands of white hair swaying ever so perfectly in the wind. With his gently yellow eyes staring at my beauty, and his dim expression turning into a grand smile. I knew it couldn't be real, but faintly I could see Inuyasha lovingly stare from the doors watching me cry tears over him, and his face greeting me with happiness and love once again. I shook my head and tried to ignore it.  
  
"Am I delusional? That isn't Inuyasha.. it can't be..? can it?" I never let my eyes fade away from what I saw.. Maybe I was only hoping that Inuyasha was there beside me even in spirit but I knew if I did blink he would disappear just like he had. His smiled grew and said my name as the wind grew. I was stunned and amazed as he slowly and faintly walked over to me until we were face to face. "Inu-yasha?" My voice drifted away has he stood smiling and slowly nodded without any words to say. I could only stare at him with tears as he whispered again. "Kagome, don't think I was leaving without a good-bye?" I looked away from my skirt as my eyes caught with his yellow eyes. I nodded and felt happy to see his face. "Kagome.. I love you never forget it. No matter what has happened I will continue to love you. Take care Kagome.. This is my final good-bye..." My eyes bleed of tears as I got up and ran outside as he faintly disappeared.. "Wait, Inuyasha!" I ran quickly on my feet as I found myself a the beautiful blossomed Shrine tree swaying in the spring breeze. He stared at the tree and turned and looked at my face meeting with mine. "Inuyasha.." He looked back, "Kagome.." His voice became distant as I tried to run after him begging him to stay with me and I slowly got closer and tried hugging him but I found my hands going straight through him as I slowly fell to the ground watching his fade away towards the shrine tree, and how his beautiful face under the shrine tree saying "I love you Kagome.. this is my final good-bye." I slammed to my knees reaching my hands out as his hands lightly went to touch mine going through mine like he was only a ghost. I watched him fade away, as my tears poured into the ground with the feelings of happiness and sadness... I knew when I couldn't touch him or feel his warmth, he wasn't real. But I knew Inuyasha was there in spirit and to properly say good-bye and to know both of us would never see each other, or never cross back into any of the eras ever again. I knew that was Inuyasha's spirit saying the good-bye instead of remembering the anger and the vicious Inuyasha I had to said farewell to, not to even know who I was.. or who I am.. I feel my tears fade away as the petals of the trees magically flew with the warm wind that surrounded the beautiful tree. I felt almost every emotion I could think of. I felt depressed, knowing I could never see Inuyasha again, and knowing that Inuyasha could never see me ever. Angered, that I never got to say good-bye and to kiss him and be held in his loving arms once more. Happy, to know everything was returned to normal, and for him to be a peace still remained against the tree and knowing I'd never endanger his life ever again. I looked faintly at the shrine tree, and remembered how Inuyasha looked when he laid quiet pinned to the beautiful shrine tree in perfect peace. "Your in peace now Inuyasha. I won't be there to hurt you no more. I know that was you Inuyasha, saying good-bye because we never got a chance to. I love you Inuyasha, the worst is over now.. and I'll always love you just like you promised to love me. Goodbye Inuyasha, I love you farewell..." 


	21. Back for you, always

I was always alone in my thoughts and it had been two years since Inuyasha had disappeared. Every day in the spring I'd come home straight from school and quietly carried my bag quietly into the old shrine. The years seemed so long, and so much had happened to me, but nothing was quite amazing like when I had found the rare shikon no tama and traveled back into the feudal era of Japan, and where I first met Inuyasha. I was already seventeen and learned a lot, and so many mistakes I had fallen into. I sat there grabbing out my notebook quietly shutting the doors and letting my feet dangle of the edge of the well. No one believed this was all true that happened to me, my friends made me feel like a liar saying I had traveled to feudal era of Japan, but I knew the real truth.  
  
I could only remember Inuyasha coming back for me with his sorrowful eyes hoping I would come back to him and back to the feudal era. Inuyasha had only hurt me once, that made me believe I was never coming back to the feudal era ever. Is when I saw him alone with Kikyo... I remember the tears in my eyes, I didn't want to return to him I was afraid I would get hurt again.. There was so many memories of Inuyasha, and remembering Inuyasha calling my name the day I had made my final wish. I slowly looked down at the dusty well and felt that mysterious breeze, open the doors to the shrine. I looked back, with hope it would be Inuyasha again, but he would never come back.. that was his last good-bye. "Inuyasha, I wish I could have made that wish clearer. But maybe your era was fine enough without me. But I'm glad to know I can still remember everything, and your beautiful caring face Inuyasha. I cried one last tear and peacefully stayed in the shrine. " Maybe it's possible I can see Inuyasha again.. But what if I do jump in the well.?. I'm afraid I'll never get through and feel like a failure to know my wish really came true. I can't.. I'm afraid.. you'd be better off without me Inuyasha. And I'd be better off without you..." My tears swarmed my eyes more, as my tear gently glided of my cheek, and fell into the bottom of the well. I slowly wiped my tears and headed back inside with my sad memories of Inuyasha..  
  
The night was getting cold, as I laid against my pillow trying to drift myself asleep. For all I knew I was a normal girl living her life back in her world.. but things aren't always what they seem....  
  
I feel myself shiver and shake uncontrollably. "Kagome.." I lifted myself up from bed hearing the voice that made me feel unsafe and scared. I couldn't even tell if this was a dream, or this was really happening to me, to me all I knew I heard that voice. "Who's there.. what do you want?" I pulled over my sheets opening the wind as a gently breeze swayed through, blowing my hair back and calmly getting me awake. For some reason I followed the voice, that lead me to the backyard where the shrine tree stood, and where the shrine was. I shook my head as I timidly walked barefooted staring at the shrine door. I was cold, as I stood in my green nightgown, only wondering why I had brought myself here back in front of this shrine. "Why would I be infront of the shrine?" I kept questioning myself as I stood nervously my hands ready to open it nervously shaking ready to grab the wooden door handles. The wind grew harder and colder, as door rattled from the mysterious wind. "Why would I be taken here to the shrine? I was here earlier but why did I have a feeling to come here? Something has brought me here hasn't it.. I don't know if I want to go in.. something bad could happen to me..." I stood frozen in my thoughts as my hands nervously moved on there on, as the voice calling my name. There was no control over me, my hands basically tried to open the door and nervously I was crying afraid of everything that was happening. My hands grabbed the door and swung it open, as the wind blew mysteriously. I felt the door shut on me as I was alone in the dark crying. "What's happening.."  
  
Then I shook my head and feel something cold apoun my back, and there was His beautiful white hair swayed in the wind, and his bright red kimono that covered his tough body. And his beautiful face, and the yellow eyes that stared into me. "Inu-yasha?" He smiled happily as I stood scared in the corner of the shrine staring back at him. "Kagome..I've come back, only for you." I stood and stuttered. "Bu-but how? It's impossible. The well was suppose to be sealed.. and your not suppose to remember me.."  
  
He smiled happily and stood still, keeping his eyes focused on me. " Kagome, would you really think I'd forget your face? I told you I would always come back for you and that was always my promise." I quietly thought how this was possible, but it had dawned on me. "This was the same day the shrine had brought me to Feudal Japan" I could understand it now.. but still I couldn't believe if it was really Inuyasha. I cried as he sat there staring at him. "Inuyasha, your not real. Your just a spirit, you can't be alive.." He smiled with his beautiful devious yellow eyes and he had proven me wrong.  
  
Slowly he approached me, as laid down in the corner scared. "If I wasn't real Kagome.. Could I be able to do this?" I closed my eyes tightly scared of what was going to happen. My heart beat faster and so many thoughts went through my mind. I kept my eyes shut after Inuyasha got closer in towards me. "What is going to do to me..." Slowly he leaned over down towards me, and his cold hands slowly touched my face ever so gently lifting my chin up towards his. I could feel cold breath against mine as his lips gently was planted against mine. My eyes opened with surprise, as closed my eyes gently. My hands played with his white hair as he leaned me back for moments we laid quiet, happy to know Inuyasha came back for me has always. I could feel him, and for once my hands didn't go through him like the last time. It was the day the shrine had opened and had taken me to the unknown feudal era of Japan. Inuyasha was somehow able to come through the well and come back for me. His hands steadily touched my face, as my hands touched his, he really did come back, come back for me. 


	22. final Chapter Back to how it started

The night was getting cold, as he stood there with his beautiful yellow eyes staring into mine. I still laid quietly in the shrine, as we laid quietly side by side only to be glad to have each other once again." Inuyasha was right. He promised me he'd always come back for me, and to always love me. And here he is right by side once again. Still, I thought my wish had seal the well for good. I never thought I would be able to see Inuyasha again.." I laid in my confused thoughts as Inuyasha lifted his head up, and lightly placed his fingers under my chin as a cold shiver went up my spine, as I stared at the beautiful Inuyasha, staring deep into his deceiving bright yellow eyes that made me stand still. "Kagome.. It's been along while since the last time I saw you.. I never seen you more beautiful.. Maybe it's just been so long for me Kagome.. I told you I'd always love you no matter what and I have come back for you..."  
  
I silently listened to him as tears rolled down my cheeks, for once it was tears of happiness to see him again. I slowly tighten his grip on my hand, as he looked into my eyes full of tears. "Kagome.. listen to me.. I've loved you all this time.. But Kagome, I love you a lot more than I can put into words.. You still love me don't you?" Those words made me choke, as though my throat went dry. "Inuyasha.. I may be older now doesn't mean I've gotten over you. I had hope that it was possible you could come back for me.. But I almost gave up on you Inuyasha.. There was so many times I was told to move on because it wasn't possible that you were coming back. Everyday Inuyasha, since the day the well was sealed, I've always come back to the shrine and sit on the well remembering how you came back for me. I'd always sit in front of the shrine tree, the one you were sealed to many years ago. Here you are now.. and I've never been happier to see you..."  
  
Inuyasha had that over dramatic surprised look on his face, as he smiled. I stared deeply, with my long black hair tie loosely in a ponytail, with a calm expression as I lustfully looked at Inuyasha.. . He told me he looked exactly like Kikyo but more so now that I had before. Before I knew I hated being calling her now I take as a compliment because I knew she was beautiful, and so was I. I remember being mad because I was only a look alike of her, and reincarnation but I could understand now what Inuyasha had meant when I resembled her. "Kagome.. you resemble so much of her now, and your beautiful just like she was. My dreams were to spend the rest of my life with her, but she died many years ago.. and only to know how she wanted to kill you, and how she easily used me.. But now Kagome, I want to spend my life with you. I made me realize a lot of things, that she was never worth that much now as she was then. You helped me in a lot aways, I can't really explain Kagome. I really want you to come back with me, and spend our lives together." My blinked a couple of times stunned by what he asked me. To me Inuyasha had become softer, grateful, more than he ever was. I wasn't the only one who changed, Inuyasha had changed quite a lot, but he never forgotten me, and never stopped loving me, like I loved him. "Inuyasha, wants me to spend my life with him?" I could only repeat that so many times in my mind until it was truthful enough to believe. " Inuyasha has changed so much. He's still beautiful and stunning, but he's become more affectionate towards me." Me spend my whole life with you Inuyasha?" My eyes widened as I was blown over the fact what he asked me, it made my heart jump as he held my hand, as he calmly nodded. "I wanted to spend my life with someone who cared about me and understood what I went through. This is the least I could do, after so many times I had hurt you with Kikyo. I understand how you feel now, and I'm sorry that I hurt you so many times Kagome. But this time I mean every word I say to you.. So, are you willing to spend the rest of your life with me, Kagome?" It took me awhile to soak up everything, but I looked down towards the well, and looked back at Inuyasha, as he glew brightly in the vibrant moonlight.  
  
"You love Inuyasha, Kagome. You can't say no anymore. For once he gives you a chance, this may be the only chance you'll ever get. That well is going to close soon, so I can't put how I feel on hold any longer.. You can't Kagome you've always loved him no matter what, you gotta come through, you can't hold this any longer." I gently smiled and leaned against his shoulder, as we headed out towards the shrine tree, as the blossom petals blew gracefully in the night wind. "Inuyasha.. I've always loved you no matter what has happened to myself or you. I know if I changed my mind I'd never get to see you again ever.. I love you Inuyasha, and I'd love to spend the rest of my life with you.... Maybe I wasn't ready to come back home yet, I understand maybe it was too soon. But now I know I can stay with you forever, nothing could ever stop me from loving you."  
  
His eyes lit up as he embraced me, and held me tightly like he never did before. I looked down at the ground still something was upsetting me. " What happens if I do go with you, Inuyasha? The well is going to close up once more.. isn't it?" Inuyasha shook his head, he knew more than he lead on. "You made a wish Kagome, you wanted everything to go back the way it was before you came right? So what lead you into the well?" I thought nice and hard as though this was tough. "Wait.. the shikon jewel.. that jewel brought me back to the feudal era... So wait, your telling me I still have the jewel?!" he laughed and smiled. "Kagome, I know you want to be still be able to come see your family, and friends I understand that. But that wish you made wasn't all entirely bad as you thought it was. The jewel can be used once more, so there you can go through like you use to..." I closed my eyes as there the jewel laid in my hands glowing ever so brightly as the pink ora was making everything else around it glow. He slowly grabbed my hand as we stood infront of the well, as he held me close.  
  
Inuyasha, I will always love you. I'm glad you came back for me. I'm glad I'm in love with you. And always will be." 


End file.
